Mes petits secrets
by Miou-Miou BLACK
Summary: Les secrets d'une jeune fille au cœur sensible... hinata hyuga.Son premier amour livré sur le papier...Un amour intime et caché au goût amer des secrets et des interdits...
1. 01 Mon amour? Un secret

**La plupart des notes de ce chapitre concernent soit des expressions japonaises, soit des explications relatives à l'univers de Naruto, Si vous êtes calés sur les deux sujets, il ne vous sera pas nécessaire de les lire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires**

**Miou-Miou BLACK...**

**Mon amour? Un Secret...**

La lune était particulièrement resplendissante ce soir-là. Sa lumière bleutée dessinait dans la cour des ombres plutôt inquiétantes. Assise au bord du petit couloir extérieur, je les regardais en me demandant à quel moment surgiraient les monstres de mon enfance. Je me souviens avoir souri à ma propre bêtise. Tout était si calme cette nuit-là... Oui, si parfaitement calme. Rien ne laissait présager les bouleversements qui changeraient toute ma vie et mon caractère.

Ce jour est à jamais inscrit dans ma mémoire. Je revenais d'une de ces missions sans grand intérêt qui jalonnait notre vie de ninja. La paix instaurée, Orochimaru vaincu, Akatsuki défait (1), nous avions repris le petit cours tranquille de nos vies. Personne n'aurait pensé à s'en plaindre, évidemment, mais les missions n'avaient vraiment rien de passionnant. Je revenais donc courbatue des combats que, Kiba-kun et moi, nous nous étions livrés pour passer le temps, quand ma vieille servante m'avait interpellée. Elle m'avait forcée à m'asseoir et avait coiffé mes cheveux avec beaucoup plus d'attention que d'habitude.

« Des bruits courent, Hinata-sama.(2) »

C'était une drôle d'introduction. Des bruits, il y en avait toujours dans une famille telle que la mienne. La famille Hyûga, une si vieille famille avait bien des secrets inavouables qui intriguaient les curieux et agitaient les langues. Je me rappelle donc lui avoir lancé un regard interrogateur, qu'avait-il de spécial ce bruit-là? La cuisinière lui avait dit que Sôchiro de la Bûnke(3) avait entendu dire qu'Hisashi-sama avait pris une grande décision. J'étais intriguée, mais quand je sus de quoi il s'agissait, je faillis tomber à la renverse. Otosama(4) avait pris une « _grande décision »_... et quelle décision! Il voulait faire de Neji-nii-sama(5) son successeur. Bien sûr ce n'était que de méchants bruits de couloir. « Vous êtes l'aînée des Hyûga, Hinata-sama, de la digne Sôke, vous succéderez donc, c'est certain. »

Aujourd'hui encore je ris d'une telle naïveté. Bien avant que Neji-nii-sama n'entre en ligne de compte, Otosama avait abandonné l'idée de faire de moi l'héritière ce qui, soit dit en passant, me convenait à merveille. Qu'Hanabi-chan, ou même Neji-nii-sama, deviennent chef de la famille si cela pouvait leur plaire. Moi, ma petite vie tranquille de Chunnin(6) me convenait largement.

Je relevais les yeux vers la lune, Neji-nii, chef... N'était-ce pas pour lui la plus belle des récompenses? Je souris aux étoiles. Mon cher Neji-nii-sama. Il n'y avait que sept ans que, suite au combat qui avait opposé Onii-sama et Naruto-kun, Otosama avait prit Neji-nii sous son aile. Il l'avait entraîné avec acharnement et lui avait même, à la surprise générale, demandé de venir vivre à la maison principale. Il y avait donc quatre ans que Neji-nii et moi vivions sous le même toit.

Bien des choses avaient changé en moi durant ces quatre années. A commencer par mes sentiments. Il m'avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre que ce que j'avais pris pour de l'amour pour Naruto-kun fondait sous un tout nouveau brasier. Un feu bien plus grand et plus pur. J'admirais et j'admire toujours autant Naruto-kun, mais enfin je ne confondais plus mes sentiments. J'étais éblouie par Naruto-kun et j'étais amoureuse de..._Lui_.

_Lui_... il m'avait fallu peu de temps pour l'admettre. De tels sentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être... mais chaque jour qui passait confortait cet amour. Je le trouvais si beau, si fier et courageux. Il me paraissait si fort et généreux. Son sourire était si pur... Neji-nii-sama, je vous aimais tant!

Je n'avais évidemment rien pu lui dire. J'avais beau avoir dix-neuf ans, ma timidité me jouait encore de sales tours. Il était de toute façon impossible d'aborder un tel sujet, Otosama serait devenu fou. Neji son protégé, Neji son héritier, s'acoquiner avec le mouton noir de la famille ! Les années ont passé, mais mon cœur éprouve encore la même douleur que ce soir-là sous ce clair de lune. Sept années d'effort pour rien, j'étais, aux yeux de ma famille, la même, sans force, indigne du sang des Hyûga. Il aura fallu attendre ce jour, une telle extrémité, pour qu'enfin sur moi les regards changent...

Je fermais les yeux sous la brise fraîche. Le printemps touchait à sa fin, mais l'air restait frais cette année-là... Cette année où Neji-nii-sama fêtait ses vingt ans. Il entrait dans la majorité. Quelques semaines nous séparaient de cette date fatidique, quelques semaines nous séparaient de la vérité. Car si Otosama devait annoncer à tout Konoha que Neji-nii était son héritier, ce serait ce jour-là. Pour moi il n'y avait aucun doute, Neji-nii serait le nouveau chef de famille. Tout l'intérêt d'Otosama ne pouvait être gratuit. Oui, Neji-nii serait...

- Hinata-hime!

Je sursautai, retenant de justesse un cri de surprise. Face à moi, sourire aux lèvres, vêtements sales, se tenait l'objet de mes désirs. J'en suis certaine, oui je pourrais l'affirmer aujourd'hui encore, Neji-nii remarqua mon trouble. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? J'avais rougi comme une pivoine. Il s'assit juste à côté de moi. Que faisait-il là ? Face à ma chambre, en plein milieu de la nuit, d'autant que...

- Ne… Vous… n'étiez-vous pas en... en mission, Neji-nii-sama?

- Si, répondit-il de sa voix grave et calme, nous en revenons tout juste. Elle était moins longue que prévu. J'ai pu rentrer.

- C'est... C'est formidable, Onii-sama! Cela s'est-il déroulé selon vos souhaits?

- Oui, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter, Hinata-hime.

Je me sentis rougir. Il était toujours si gentil et courtois. J'étais embarrassée par tant de distinction. La Bûnke, comment pouvait-il en faire partie? Il avait toute l'aisance d'un noble. Je me mordis les lèvres et respirai un grand coup. Il me fallait beaucoup de courage pour tenir avec lui toute une conversation sans bafouiller à chaque mot et ne pas rougir à chaque respiration. Je tentai un regard vers lui...

Kami-sama(7), qu'avais-je en tête! Il me regardait intensément. Je me sentais plus gênée encore... Pourrais-je encore lui parler... Oh, mais il le fallait bien... Je tentai de calmer mon cœur affolé. Instinctivement, je portai mes mains à mes lèvres et sans que j'y pense, mes doigts se mirent à les tripoter.

- Quelque chose vous inquiète Hinata-hime?

Je regardai Neji-nii surprise. Il souriait amusé et je compris bien vite. Je me dépêchai de lâcher mes lèvres et de baisser les yeux. Il me connaissait si bien. Il connaissait chacune de mes mimiques, la moindre de leurs significations.

- Tout va bien Neji-nii... Mais vous devez être fatigué, n'est-ce pas? Il serait plus correct de ma part de vous laisser vous retirer...

- Je suis ici parce que je le veux bien ,Hinata-hime, mais vous avez raison, poursuivit-il en se levant, il y a des jours que je n'ai pas eu droit à une vraie nuit de sommeil, Oyasumi, Imoto-chan.(8)

Il s'inclina devant moi. Je me relevai à mon tour avec empressement, mais mes pieds s'emmêlèrent aux pans de mon kimono et je basculai droit sur Neji-nii. Mon cœur devenait fou, que faire ? Je fermai les yeux dans l'affolement. Je sentis des bras se resserrer sur moi alors que ma joue frôlait le tissu de ses vêtements. Une odeur d'homme envahit tout mon être. Son odeur... Que faire ? Je devais être plus rouge que jamais... Pourquoi fallait-il que cela m'arrive à moi? J'attendais qu'il se moque ou s'énerve... mais rien. Je sentis au contraire son étreinte se resserrer. Les minutes passèrent ainsi sans que je n'ose le moindre mouvement. C'était horrible, mon cœur battait si fort qu'il devait à coup sûr le ressentir... Le son de son cœur résonnait à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie... mais pourquoi allait-il si vite? Neji-nii, que n'aurais-je donné pour que cette étreinte dure toujours... mais vous me repoussâtes avec douceur certes, mais je le ressentis dans mon corps comme une déchirure. Vous m'aidâtes à me remettre droite sur mes pieds.

- Faites attention à vous, je vous en prie, dîtes vous l'air sévère.

- Gômen nasai, Onii-sama. Oyasumi nasai!(9)

- Dômo, Hinata-hime.(10)

Je m'inclinai aussi bas que je le pus et vous repartîtes... Ce soir là, comment aurais-je pu savoir que cet incident était le tout début de notre histoire ?

- Cette mission était d'une nullité affligeante! s'écria Kiba-kun qui marchait à mes côtés.

- Voyons Kiba-kun, au moins nous avons pu aider quelqu'un!

- Suman(11), Hinata, intervînt Shino-kun, mais pour une fois, je crois que je suis d'accord avec Kiba. Livrer des produits de bain en urgence à un Onsen(12) n'est pas ce que j'appelle une mission intéressante.

- Nous ne devrions pas nous plaindre, cela signifie que la paix perdure, rétorquai-je avec conviction.

- Je suis sûr que Neji, lui, a beaucoup de missions, insista Shino-kun, je devrais peut-être tenter l'examen pour devenir Junnin(13)

- Ouais! Ben en attendant ça nous fait du temps libre! soupira Kiba-kun.Et si on allait à la forêt pour...

- Gômen, mais ce sera sans moi, répondit sans attendre le jeune homme à lunettes, je vais profiter de ce break pour aider chichi(14)

- Je ne refuserai pas une petite promenade Kiba-kun, dis-je, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à rentrer immédiatement à la maison, Es-tu sûr de toi Shino-kun?

- Certain, à plus tard.

Il nous tourna le dos sans attendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les années passaient mais aucun de mes amis ne changeait. Je me tournai vers Kiba-kun et Akamaru. Mon ami haussa les épaules et prit la direction du bois, suivi par son chien. Je lui emboîtai le pas. Tout en regardant son dos, je me laissais aller à mes pensées. Rien dans ce jour splendide n'aurait laissé, deviner que la veille au soir, j'avais passé un long moment dans les bras de Neji-nii-san. Qu'attendais-je au fond? Que le monde change? Qu'il cesse de tourner? Pour une étreinte passagère et sans conséquence sur notre relation? Mais ce moment avait été si important pour moi, j'aurais tant voulu qu'il laissât une trace... Mais même Neji-nii ne semblait pas changer. Lorsque nous avions partagé le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, il s'était comporté comme à son habitude, fidèle à lui même... J'étais un peu triste mais tout de même rassurée. C'eût été dramatique si mes sentiments avaient été découverts. Non, je n'étais pas prête pour révéler mon amour... Mieux valait qu'il restât secret aussi longtemps que possible…

- Tu rêves, Hinata?

Je relevai les yeux vers Kiba-kun. Il s'était arrêté pour m'attendre, Akamaru assis à ses côtés. Je me dépêchai un peu et me plantai face à lui. Je lui souris timidement et posai une main sur la tête d'Akamaru. Le chien se laissa caresser de bonne grâce, les yeux se fermant doucement de plaisir. Mon ami et moi étions très proches l'un de l'autre, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux... ce qui ne gênait pas la timide Hinata. Il s'était toujours montré très protecteur à mon égard, il se souciait de moi et était même devenu mon confident. Il était mon meilleur ami, comme un frère. Il posa une main sur ma tête et demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- As-tu déjà souhaité que le monde cesse de tourner? demandai-je sans la moindre hésitation. Quand, dans les bras de l'être cher, tu pries pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais...

- Si, quand j'étais avec ma fiancée...

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y avait deux ans que Kiba-kun m'avait annoncé cette nouvelle et j'étais aussi la seule dans la confidence. Sa famille avait choisi l'héritière d'une autre famille dresseuse de chiens. Bien que ce soit un mariage arrangé, Kiba-kun était réellement tombé amoureux de cette fille. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Konoha, je ne l'avais donc jamais vue, mais Kiba-kun allait régulièrement lui rendre visite. Je lui souris et dit:

- Tu connais alors ma détresse. Celle qui t'envahit quand tu te rends compte que rien ne t'attendra jamais...

- Ouais... et dans les bras de qui as-tu ressenti une telle chose? demanda-t-il, taquin.

- J'aimerais que nous n'en parlions pas, je ne suis pas prête à te le dire...

Je cessai de caresser Akamaru et poursuivis le chemin. Kiba-kun revint très rapidement à mes côtés. Il ne prononça pas un mot, ce qui me soulagea. J'étais la seule personne avec qui il avait appris à être patient. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de me brusquer et que, très vite, je me confierais à lui le plus naturellement du monde. Nous marchions ainsi depuis un bon moment déjà quand des bruits de coups attirèrent notre attention. Kiba-kun me jeta un regard inquiet et me fit signe d'attendre. Lui et Akamaru s'enfoncèrent dans les fourrés. Cette drôle de manie qu'il avait de me traiter comme un objet précieux avait le don de m'exaspérer. J'expirai un grand coup pour me concentrer.

- BYAKUGAN(15)

Le monde autour de moi devint plus limpide. Je voyais à travers le bosquet. Kiba-kun et Akamaru s'avançaient prudemment. Plus loin. Les arbres étaient transparents, j'apercevais deux silhouettes combattant. Encore plus loin. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je reconnus ces deux personnes. Perdant ma concentration, je me précipitai dans le fourrée à la suite de Kiba-kun, que je rejoins très rapidement.

- Hinata, murmura-t-il en colère, je t'avais demandé de rester à l'abri.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre, c'est Neji-nii-sama et Tenten-san.

Kiba-kun se redressa d'un bond et ne fit plus du tout attention à masquer sa présence. Nous nous dirigions vers eux sans la moindre crainte, mais j'étais loin d'être calme. Comme à chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à faire face à Neji-nii, mon cœur s'affolait et mon esprit s'embrouillait. Alors que nous émergions d'entre les branches, j'aperçus un kunai(16) qui fendait l'air droit vers nous. Avant même que je ne pense à réagir, Kiba-kun me poussa. Je tombai contre terre, trop surprise par l'intervention de mon ami pour me rattraper convenablement. Je me retournai vers lui, inquiète. Il tenait entre deux doigts le kunai. Il l'avait stoppé de justesse alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je vis la colère se peindre sur sa figure. Il jeta rageusement l'arme au sol avant de hurler:

- Mais PUTAIN Tenten! Ca va pas ? T'aurais pu nous blesser!

- Tu as tout de même de beaux réflexes, intervint Neji-nii-sama, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres, penser à protéger Hinata-sama... Bravo, vraiment!

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne dois pas prendre ça pour un compliment?grogna Kiba-kun

- Calme-toi, Kiba-kun, m'écriai-je en me relevant.

Je m'avançai vers Akamaru et caressai la tête du gros chien qui grondait sourdement.

- Toi aussi Akamaru, calme-toi, je vais bien.

Le chien tourna ses yeux vers moi et se tut. Kiba-kun, lui, semblait plutôt se retenir pour ne pas dire à Neji-nii sa façon de penser. Je l'en remerciai sincèrement. Je savais que par respect pour moi, il s'efforçait de se calmer. Je me tournai vers nos deux sempai et m'inclinai profondément:

- Nous avons dérangé votre entraînement, je suis désolée...

- Mais non, Hinata-chan! s'écria Tenten-san, je suis contente de te voir, il y a une éternité que nous n'avons plus eu l'occasion de discuter.

- En effet, sempai…

Je me pinçai les lèvres. Comment aurais-je pu lui avouer? Je ne voulais pas la voir. Quand je ne la croisais pas, cet émoi dont j'avais honte ne me hantait pas. Je haïssais ce sentiment et je me haïssais quand je l'éprouvais... la jalousie. J'étais jalouse de cette fille qui passait tant de temps avec Neji-nii... Je me sentais si sale en éprouvant ceci.

- Que faisiez-vous ici?continua-t-elle joyeusement.

- On se promenait, pour passer le temps, répondit Kiba-kun

Je levai des yeux coupables vers Neji-nii... Mais celui-ci ne me regardait même pas. Il semblait en colère... Sûrement l'était-il, nous l'avions dérangé alors qu'il passait du bon temps avec Tenten... je sentais la rage bouillonner en moi.

- Vous vous entraînez à cette heure-ci? demanda Kiba-kun, toujours aussi curieux.

- Oui, c'est normal, si Neji entre dans l'ordre des Anbu(17)...

- TENTEN, gronda Neji-nii sur un ton de reproche.

- Comment ? parvins-je à articuler le souffle coupé par la surprise.

- Tu ne leur en avait pas parlé? demanda Tenten-san, les deux mains sur la bouche.

- Neji? Anbu? répéta mon ami, pantois.

- Neji-nii-sama... quand?

Il me regarda, confus, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. J'étais à la fois triste et folle de rage... Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé? Pourquoi Tenten-san était-elle au courant avant moi? Était-elle si importante à ses yeux? Étaient-ils si proches?... proches... Toute ma colère retomba, Neji-nii et moi ne l'avions jamais été. Nos relations étaient cordiales, comme deux personnes vivant sous le même toit et faisant tout leur possible pour ne pas se disputer à chaque instant. Je le regardai suppliante, il ne semblait pas prêt à me répondre. Je soupirai et m'inclinai profondément:

- Je vous félicite, Onii-sama. Votre travail a été récompensé, vous êtes la fierté de notre famille.

- Hinata-hime..., murmura-t-il

- Nous allons vous laisser, continuai-je sans attendre. Bon courage pour votre entraînement. Sayonara, Tenten-san.

Je fis volte-face et attrapai Kiba-kun par le bras. Je le traînai sans ménagement. Je l'entendis lancer un « salut » par-dessus son épaule, mais ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Je devais fuir, fuir au plus loin. Loin de mes sentiments honteux, de ma jalousie, ma colère, loin d'eux deux, de leur complicité, loin de Neji-nii, de son regard désolé...

- Oy! Hinata!

Kiba-kun s'arrêta brusquement et m'empêcha d'avancer. Déséquilibrée, je faillis tomber mais il me retint par le bras. Je me tournai vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas céder à ma faiblesse... Kiba-kun posa une main sur ma joue et essuya une larme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fuis ainsi Hinata?

Sa question me troubla. Je dégageai vivement mon visage de sa main et regardai tout autour de moi. Je l'avais entraîné bien plus loin que je ne l'avais imaginé. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais mis une immense distance entre Neji-nii et moi... entre ma honte et moi... Je regardais Kiba-kun droit dans les yeux avant de fixer le sol.

- Excuse-moi, je suis émue et inquiète... Anbu... cela-peut être si dangereux...

- Tu t'es beaucoup attachée à lui...

Mon cœur rata un battement. Kiba-kun, savait-il à quel point ses paroles étaient justes ?

- ... dire qu'il y a sept ans à peine, il a bien failli te tuer.

- C'est du passé, m'emportai-je, tu le sais, les histoires de ma famille sont complexes, Neji-nii en était la première victime. Il ne savait pas où diriger sa colère, il a fait une erreur!

- Calme-toi voyons!pouffa mon ami, c'est rare de te voir t'énerver... c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu l'aime bien ton « Onii-sama »!

Je rougis...Je savais que Kiba-kun avait eu sa réponse et je me mis à maudire ma timidité et mon incapacité maladive à masquer mes sentiments. Je tournais le dos à un jeune homme hilare et repris notre promenade. L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement. Comme à chaque fois, notre escapade s'éternisa et ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que Kiba-kun me raccompagna chez moi. Je pénétrai à pas feutrés dans la grande cour. Comment devrai-je réagir en voyant Neji-nii? Je m'étais conduite comme une enfant et c'eût été un miracle s'il ne s'était pas aperçu des élans de mon cœur. Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire? Je savais avant tout que je ne devais pas en parler à Otosama, si Neji-nii-sama n'avait pas jugé bon de le faire, alors je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Je levai le nez vers la lune toujours aussi pleine... Anbu... Comment le temps pouvait-il être aussi clair, alors que mon cœur était empli de nuages ? Outre le danger auquel s'exposaient régulièrement les membres de l'Anbu, ils étaient amenés à accomplir des missions dans de nombreux pays plus lointains les uns que les autres... De longues absences... Neji-nii et moi, nous nous verrions moins encore... Je me mis à jouer avec mes lèvres... mon égoïsme, encore et toujours... je ne le supportais plus, si il plaisait à Neji-nii de devenir Anbu, alors il était de mon devoir de l'encourager.

Cette résolution en tête, je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma chambre. J'abandonnai mes chaussures à l'entrée du pavillon et poussai le shôji(18):

- Hinata-sama! Enfin!

Je sursautai. Ma vieille servante se jeta sur moi et me poussa à l'intérieur. Elle me fit asseoir sur un petit banc de bois face à une bassine d'eau et s'attaqua à mes mains à grand recours de gants. Totalement figée, je la regardais les yeux écarquillés, incapable du moindre commentaire.

- Votre père vous attend pour dîner dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Il a convié d'autres personnes importantes de la famille, il vous faut être présentable... Kami-sama! Qu'avez-vous fait de vos mains? Une dame de votre rang devrait faire plus attention à sa personne! Oh Hinata-sama! Vous me causez bien du souci! Rentrer à une telle heure! Et vous n'êtes même pas passée par l'entrée principale... Kami-sama! Kami-sama, aidez-moi! Il me faut encore vous aider à mettre un kimono...

Je l'écoutais se lamenter en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien passer par l'esprit d'Otosama. Organiser un dîner de famille aussi soudainement, n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il se passait incontestablement quelque chose. Je me laissais pomponner par ma servante en me questionnant sur le sujet qu'il pourrait bien aborder... Il ne parlerait sûrement pas de sa succession car, quand bien même il choisirait Neji-nii, il était encore bien trop tôt pour la moindre déclaration officielle. Ma servante m'obligea à me lever et m'aida à me déshabiller. Elle se mit à frotter mon corps de cette eau froide qu'il y avait dans la bassine... Quand je voulus l'aider, elle me donna une grande claque dans la main et me somma de me tenir tranquille, ou jamais nous ne serions prêtes à temps... Toutes ces simagrées, juste pour plaire à mon père. Désœuvrée, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder de nouveau et un nœud serra mes entrailles. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de réunion de famille. Me retrouver face au conseil des Hyûga, mes oncles, me mettait mal à l'aise. Elle me fit enfiler le premier kimono transparent, puis serra le coussinet pour ma poitrine. Hanabi-chan et Neji-nii seraient là eux aussi, mais ce n'était pas pour autant rassurant. Mes oncles prendraient un malin plaisir à me comparer à ces deux génies... m'humilier...

Je retins mon souffle quand elle serra le coussinet sur ma taille, elle me mit ensuite celui qui atténuait les hanches avant de me faire enfiler le fit-bra(19). Malgré toutes les méchancetés de ma famille, je devais faire bonne figure et mettre ce vêtement de torture faisait partie de mes obligations. Elle m'aida à passer le nagajuban qu'elle attacha avec attention. Ma seule consolation était de me sentir un peu plus jolie qu'à l'ordinaire, plus féminine et plus séduisante aussi... Mais quelle importance cela avait-il?... Neji-nii-sama s'en rendrait-il seulement compte? Elle me passa enfin le kimono de soie fine. Elle en avait choisi un dans les tons de vert d'eau, particulièrement apaisant. Des fleurs de lotus roses et des poissons rouges et blancs ornaient le tissu léger. Elle termina en ceignant ma taille d'un obi rose brodé de fleurs. Ainsi parée, je me sentais prête à les affronter. Elle me fit asseoir et m'aida à enfiler les tabi puis s'attaqua à ma coiffure(20)...

- Nous n'avons plus le temps, dit-elle, il va falloir rester simple, mais ne vous en faites pas, je saurai vous mettre en valeur

Elle coiffa avec attention mes longs cheveux. Ils avaient tant poussé en si peu de temps qu'il m'eut été impossible de m'en occuper seule,... ce dont je n'avais de toute façon pas l'habitude. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, cette vieille femme s'occupait de moi et avait pour priorité absolue de faire de moi la plus belle des femmes Hyûga. Moi, je me fichais bien d'être la plus belle du clan, tant qu'à ses yeux à lui, j'étais la plus radieuse. Ma servante tira mes cheveux vers l'arrière en quelques coups de brosse habiles et noua de fins rubans roses autour de mon crâne comme des bandeaux. Puis elle ramena toute la chevelure sur ma droite, les passa vers l'avant et y noua différents rubans verts et roses. Au final, la longue couette chut gracieusement sur mon épaule, déversant un voile de soie noir sur ma poitrine.

- Voilà, nous avons fini! Et juste à temps!

Je fronçai les sourcils en avisant l'heure, et demandai sur ton de reproche;

- Ne suis-je pas déjà en retard?

- D'une dizaine de minutes tout juste, une belle dame sait se faire attendre... Mais allons-y Hinata-sama, il ne faut jamais se faire trop désirer! Juste ce qu'il faut!

Elle attrapa mes getas(21) et nous sortîmes par là où j'étais venue. Elle posa les sandales sur le sol sableux de la cour. Je tendis une main pour qu'elle me soutînt et descendis précautionneusement, tout en enfilant les sandales de bois. Nous traversâmes la cour à tout allure jusqu'au bâtiment principal où se tiendrait le repas. J'abandonnai de nouveaux mes chausses à l'entrée et nous parcourûmes le couloir sans nous presser. Il nous fallait faire le moins de bruit possible. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte de la salle de réception. A travers le mince papier de riz, j'apercevais, tels des ombres chinoises, les convives déjà attablés. L'heure était à la fête. J'entendis les rires et les discussions...

Mon estomac se noua. J'emplis mes poumons d'air avant de souffler pour relâcher ma pression. Je m'agenouillai face à la porte et fit signe à ma servante. Elle ouvrit le shôji et s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Hinata-sama, annonça-t-elle avant de se glisser sur le côté pour me laisser place.

Je me retrouvai seule face à ce monstre aux cent yeux. Je déglutis, puis avançai mes mains pour m'incliner jusqu'à ce que mon front soit au niveau de mes bras. Ma tête ne devait en aucun cas toucher le sol: c'était une marque de soumission à laquelle un membre de la Sôke ne devait jamais s'abaisser. Ainsi posée, j'attendis l'invitation de Otosama.

- Hinata,Musume-san (22), te voilà donc... Viens, entre te joindre à nous.

- Arigato kosaimasu Otosama.

Je me relevai le plus gracieusement possible et pénétrai dans la cage aux fauves. Je sentais sur moi les regards de mes oncles. Ils me jugeaient, préparant avec délectation leurs critiques acerbes. J'aperçus Hanabi-chan, assise au côté de mon père. Malgré sa beauté et la distinction de son vêtement, elle ne parvenait pas à être plus féminine, ce qui me peinait. Ma sœur, une guerrière dans l'âme. A la droite de Otosama, Neji-nii se tenait droit comme la justice, vêtu du strict kimono noir de la famille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ainsi paré, il était bien plus beau encore. J'allais m'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur un coin. Je n'avais pas ma place aux côtés de mon père, je le savais et le respectais. Je saluai l'homme à mes côtés dont j'ignorais même le nom... ma famille était si grande.

- Konbawa(23), Oji-sama (24)

-Konbawa, Hinata-sama, tu n'as donc toujours pas ta place auprès du chef?

Je souris et m'inclinai. A quoi bon disputer d'un sujet qu'ils jugeaient clos avant même de l'avoir abordé. J'étais la distraction de la soirée. La princesse dont on pouvait se moquer sans en courir la colère du roi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Otosama. Il était en grande discussion avec l'un de ses cousins éloignés plutôt influent dans le conseil. Choisir ses relations, les manipuler, user de toutes leurs possibilités avant de les jeter quand elles n'étaient plus efficaces... J'étais incapable de ça... J'étais heureuse loin de ce cercle.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Ojiisama(25) apparut. L'ancien chef de famille était toujours aussi imposant malgré ses épaules voûtées et ses cheveux blancs. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, nous nous levâmes tous d'un seul geste et nous inclinâmes pour le saluer. Il ne dit pas un mot, se dirigea droit sur sa place, à la gauche d'Hanabi-chan. En passant il jeta un regard noir à Neji. Ojiisama voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'intégration de Neji-nii dans la maison principale et il le faisait sentir. En quatre ans, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et agissait comme si il n'existait même pas. Lorsqu'enfin il s'assit, nous en fîmes tous autant.

Les discussions allaient bon train et très vite un repas raffiné fut servi. De nombreux sujets furent abordés par le conseil. Ils parlèrent de Gondaime et de la formation des ninjas médicaux. Elle avait soumis une requête à Otosama: lui envoyer certains membres de notre famille comme élève. Un clan sachant si bien maîtriser le chakra était une aubaine pour Konoha et permettrait d'ajouter plus rapidement des spécialistes à nos effectifs. Otosama réclamait donc l'avis du conseil. Il nous fallait garder les bonnes grâces de Gondaime, donc accéder à sa doléance... Ce qui fut approuvé à l'unanimité. En revanche, il n'était pas nécessaire de lui envoyer les meilleurs éléments des Hyûga, quelques personnes de la Bûnke suffiraient amplement puisque de toutes façons, maîtriser le chakra était l'enfance de l'art pour un Hyûga. Des applaudissements suivirent le discours de Otosama. Comme toujours il parvenait à trouver les mots justes, ceux qui feraient accepter le suicide à _ses_ moutons de panurge. Moi, je pinçai les lèvres. Se rendait-il compte de la cruauté de ses paroles ? Elles étaient insultantes, condescendantes... et les prononcer face à un membres de la Bûnke, face à Neji-nii qui en avait tant souffert...

Le repas prit fin, quelques heures plus tard. Nos oncles partirent un à un après avoir rendu hommage au chef de famille. Puis ce fut au tour de Ojiisama de se retirer. Enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Otosama, Hanabi-chan, Neji-nii-sama et moi. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où Otosama me congédierait. Il ne me faisait généralement pas participer aux discussions importantes. Il préférait rester seul avec ses deux protégés... Mais ce soir-là fut différent.

- Musuko-san(26), as-tu vu à quel point il est facile de les faire plier à ta volonté?

- En effet, Otosama, vous savez parfaitement les manipuler, répliqua Neji-nii sans le moindre sarcasme.

- Il est bien que tu l'aies remarqué, poursuivit Otosama, je voulais te montrer la puissance du chef de famille. Quelque soit ma parole, elle sera appliquée et quelque soit l'avis du conseil, j'aurai toujours le dernier mot.

J'étais intriguée. A quoi bon une telle démonstration de force de la part de Otosama ? Nous connaissions tous les lois de notre famille, nous savions parfaitement quel était son pouvoir. J'écoutai, certaine que quelque chose se tramait.

- Gondaime-sama et moi avons longuement parlé cette après-midi, reprit Otosama, outre le sujet des ninjas médicaux, elle m'a annoncé sa décision de t'intégrer aux Anbu si tu le voulais bien.

Je sursautai, voilà donc le cœur du problème. Je vis Neji-nii blêmir. Il me parut certain qu'il n'avait pas voulu en parler si tôt à Otosama. Était-il au moins sûr de vouloir devenir Anbu? Peut-être avait-il voulu fuir l'influence de Otosama pour se décider? Des millions de conjectures dansaient dans ma tête et j'écoutai passionnée, le reste de la conversation.

- Vois-tu Neji, je te laisserai le choix, tu pourras décider seul de ton avenir. Mais avant que tu n'acceptes la proposition de Tsunade-sama, j'ai moi-même une chose à t'annoncer. Je voulais attendre encore un peu pour ménager la famille, mais l'offre d'Hokage-sama bouscule les choses. Neji, depuis que tu as intégré cette maison, je t'appelle musuko, et par respect tu m'appelles Otosama. Seulement aux yeux de tous, tu restes un membre de la Bûnke... mais il y a bien longtemps que je te considère enfant de la Sôke, un génie digne du nom des Hyûga. Ce que je te propose, c'est de faire officiellement parti de la Sôke.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Nous y étions donc arrivés, Otosama avait pris sa grande décision.

- Je suis celui qui a scellé en toi « l'oiseau en cage »(27), je peux donc aisément te l'enlever. Ce que je veux, Musuko-san, c'est faire de toi mon successeur. Je veux que tu deviennes chef de la famille Hyûga à ma suite...

Ainsi les bruits étaient justes, Otosama avait choisi son héritier. Je vis se peindre sur le visage de Neji-nii la surprise alors que la colère déformait celui d'Hanabi-chan. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait assuré la régence du clan Hyûga... pour finalement la déposer entre les mains d'Onii-sama...

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, tu es libre d'accepter ou non cette charge. Mais sache qu'en acceptant ma proposition, tu ne pourras être Anbu. Gondaime-sama est au courant de la situation. Nous te laissons le temps de réfléchir.

- Otosama, je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Neji-nii s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son front touche terre. Je le savais, l'entretien était fini. Otosama nous renvoya tous. Ma servante m'attendait dans ma chambre, prête à me déshabiller mais je la renvoyai. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Neji-nii, chef de famille... égoïstement je souhaitais qu'il choisît cette voie, ainsi j'étais certaine de pouvoir le garder tout près de moi, sans craindre pour sa vie. Je m'assis face au miroir de ma coiffeuse et regardais longuement la pâle jeune femme qui me faisait face. Qui étais-je? Qui étais-je pour espérer une telle chose? Neji-nii serait seul à décider de son avenir, comme l'oiseau libre qu'il était devenu. Il avait réussi à ouvrir sa cage, ce n'était pas à moi de tenter de l'enfermer dans une nouvelle. Je jouais avec l'un des rubans qui pendaient mollement de ma coiffure. C'était un moment si important pour Neji-nii, pour toute notre famille. J'imaginais bien Imoto-chan prier pour que Neji-nii refusât cet honneur, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était le parfait exemple de cette haïssable fierté Hyûga.

Je me relevai brusquement et sorti. Le couloir extérieur était sombre, mais la cour brillait sous la lumière bleutée de la lune. J'observais ce paysage pour apaiser mon âme quand je l'aperçus. Toujours vêtu de ses vêtements de cérémonie, il était assis sur l'auvent de la galerie perpendiculaire et regardait le ciel. Je pris une grande inspiration, un peu de courage et me dirigeai vers lui. Je marchais tout doucement pour ne réveiller personne, mais il me sentit tout de même approcher. Il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. Mon cœur s'affola. Je m'assis à ses côtés et l'observai. Ses vêtements stricts lui allaient réellement à merveille. Outre le kimono noir, marqué au dos de l'emblème de la Sôke, il portait un hakama(28) bleu nuit. Comme toujours, un bandage dissimulait le sceau sur son front. Il me regardait intensément, ainsi passée au crible, je me sentais mal à l'aise, pour me rassurer, je me mis à tripoter mes lèvres. Il sourit.

- Peut-être vous inquiétez-vous pour moi, Hinata-hime?

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés avant de répondre:

- C'est une lourde charge que l'on place sur vos épaules, Onii-sama.

- C'est vrai oui, j'aimerais pouvoir vous rassurer Hinata-hime, mais je ne sais plus que penser... Je rêvais d'être délesté de ce sceau, mais de là à devenir le successeur d'Hisashi-san... Je suis surpris... et perdu... Je crois que pour la première fois depuis bien des années, je me sens anxieux. Mon avenir me fait peur! Je suis désolé Hinata-hime de ne pouvoir vous apaiser, mais je suis moi-même en proie à de trop nombreux doutes.

Je me retenais pour ne pas le serrer dans mes bras, pour le rassurer, lui assurer que tout irait bien pour lui, car il était merveilleux. Sa voix n'avait plus son assurance accoutumée. Face à sa détresse, je me sentais impuissante, pourtant il me fallait l'aider. Il le méritait. Lui me protégeait de toutes ses forces, c'était enfin mon tour...

- Même si vous deviez refuser la proposition d'Otosama, vous pouvez garder la tête haute Neji-nii-sama. Moi, en tout cas, je suis fière, très fière de vous. Réclamé par Tsunade-sama, mais aussi par Otosama, vous êtes enfin reconnu à votre juste valeur... Otosama est prêt à transgresser une règle de notre famille pour faire de vous son héritier... n'est ce pas une belle preuve de reconnaissance? Neji-nii-sama, vous les avez toutes vaincues! Ces barrières qui séparaient la Sôke et la Bûnke, vous les avez brisées de votre seule force... La décision finale vous appartient, mais c'est déjà une grande victoire et je suis émue.

Je sentis des larmes couler sur ma joue. Que n'avais-je pu les retenir? Pourtant je continuai avec véhémence:

- Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu nous réconcilier... que vous soyez-là assis à mes côtés à écouter mes sottises, je...

La surprise me coupa la voix. Neji-nii m'avait brusquement attrapée et attirée vers lui. Je sentis ses lèvres fraîches poser sur ma joue en feu et baignée de larmes. Il se redressa légèrement et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il sourit en chuchotant:

« Je vous ai trouvé particulièrement belle ce soir, Hinata-hime... »

Je restais bouche-bée, souffle court face à une telle déclaration. Je me mis à trembler quand je vis son visage se rapprocher une fois encore. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi... Était-ce réel? N'était-ce pas un rêve? Mon cœur avait perdu tout contrôle... Je sentis ma raison m'échapper. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Un peu plus et je perdais connaissance, pourtant je sentais chaque caresse de son souffle, jamais mon corps n'avait été si bien éveillé. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour accueillir son baiser.

Une fois encore je la ressentais, cette envie folle que le temps s'arrêtât, que l'on me laissât ainsi contre lui pour l'éternité. Était-ce un rêve, je l'ignorais? Mais ce dont j'étais sûre, était que je ne voulais pas en connaître la fin...

_à suivre au Chapitre 2_

**Petit mot de l'auteur**

Voici ma première fic Naruto... Un NejiXHina... j'adore ce couple!!!

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, l'histoire a jailli d'elle même de ma plume tant ce couple me touche! Les chapitres à venir sont mieux encore, ne les ratez pas! Promis j'essaierai de faire moins de notes! ;p

Je remercie ma béta-lectrice Etincelle et ma topine Valiré pour leur relectures et leurs impressions sur cette fic! Gros bisous à toutes les deux!

Laissez des commentaires pour me donner votre avis!

Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 avec Neji et Hinata... XD

**Note:**

Ceci est une extrapolation de l'auteur. Imaginons le meilleur scénario qui soit!

J'utilise beaucoup de suffixe dans cette fanfic, donc je vous les récapitule ici:

- sama: Monsieur ou Madame, très respectueux, de moins en moins usité

- san: Monsieur ou Madame, moins respectueux, plus courant

- kun: utilisé pour quelqu'un que l'on considère comme son égal (camarade de classe par exemple)

- sempai: personne qui a plus d'expérience dans un domaine (exemple le plus connu, élève d'une classe supérieur)

- chan: personne intime, plus souvent utilisé avec les filles

- Pas de suffixe signifie une très grande intimité ou une longue amitié

- hime: signifie princesse

Petit rappel: la famille Hyûga est divisée en deux branches: la famille principale (Sôke) et la branche secondaire (Bûnke)

Otosama: père, forme très respectueuse

Neji-nii-sama: nii-sama est une contraction pour Onii-sama: grand frère (les japonais adorent les contractions!) grand frère Neji

Chunnin: ninja de classe moyenne

Kami-sama: pourrait être l'équivalent de « mon dieu »

Oyasumi, Imoto-chan: Bonne nuit, petite soeur

Je suis désolée, grand-frère, Bonne nuit (la forme qu'utilise Hinata est plus formel et plus polie)

(10)Dômo, Hinata-hime: Merci, princesse Hinata.

(11)Suman: désolé.

(12)Onsen: source d'eau chaude en plein air. Établissement qui gère ses sources.

(13) ninja de rang supérieur.

(14) papa, moins formel qu'Otosama

(15)Pupille spéciale, héritage du sang des Hyûga. Permet de voir entre autre, la circulation du chakra chez autrui ou comme ici les choses qui se trouvent à des kilomètres. Vision circulaire de 359°

(16) Arme de jet ninja

(17) Élite des ninja. Brigade spécialisée dans les missions classées secrètes, infiltrations, espionnage et autre. Facilement reconnaissable au masque qu'ils portent.

(18)La fameuse porte coulissante des maisons traditionnelles japonaises. Faites en papier de riz sur encadrement de bois/bamboo

(19) le fit bra pourrait être assimilé à un soutien gorge ou une brassière. Il se porte sous le kimono et sert à cacher le petit vallon entre les seins.

(20)ceci est malheureusement exact, les pauvres japonaises subissent tout ça pour mettre leur beaux kimono. Le but étant de comprimer les formes car, ne l'oublions pas, au Japon l'androgyne est beau.

(21)Sandales de bois traditionnelles

(22)Hinata, musume-san, (...) : Hinata, ma fille, (..)

(23) Konbawa: Bonsoir

(24) Ojisama: mon oncle ou monsieur (cela dépend de la situation)

(25)Ojiisama: grand-père

(26) mon fils

(27)« l'oiseau en cage »: sort imposé aux membres de la Bûnke. Cette marque semblable au Sawastika symbolise la soumission de la Bûnke à la Sôke et permet à cette dernière de garder un contrôle sur le porteur de la marque.

(28) hakama: sorte de pantalon très large porté par dessus le kimono (regardez des films de samouraï et vous en verrez! lol!)


	2. 02 Les petits secrets d'Ojiisama

**Le petit secret d'Ojii-sama**

Assise face à Neji-nii, je me sentais légèrement rosir. Otosama, assis à ma droite, et Hanabi-chan à ma gauche n'avaient rien remarqué. J'étais si bien, si heureuse. Je savais qu'un petit sourire idiot flottait sur mon visage, mais je ne pouvais m'en défaire... Tout allait si parfaitement bien dans mon petit univers.

Après m'avoir longuement embrassée, la veille au soir, Neji-nii m'avait tout simplement avoué qu'il m'aimait pour mon sourire, pour ma gentillesse, pour l'attention que je lui portais, pour ma sincérité, pour ma beauté... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Belle? Moi? Jamais une telle idée ne m'avait effleuré l'esprit. Étais-je réellement charmante ou était-ce seulement la voix de son amour?... Qu'importe après tout! J'étais attirante aux yeux de celui que j'aimais, que vouloir de plus? Les autres pouvaient bien penser ce qui leur chantait, seul Neji-nii comptait.

Je levai les yeux vers Otosama, lui aussi semblait bien satisfait. Quelques heures plus tôt, Neji-nii-sama lui avait annoncé son désir d'être son successeur. Il était fier de pouvoir accepter cette place et refuserait sans regret l'offre de l'Hokage. J'en étais comblée. Ainsi, je garderais Neji-nii à mes côtés et il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. C'était donc un dîner de fête pour au moins trois des convives réunis autour de cette table, quant à la quatrième... Je levais les yeux vers Hanabi-chan. Elle avait pleuré, j'en étais sûre et, d'une certaine manière, je comprenais sa détresse. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait été entraînée et élevée en tant qu'héritière de la Sôke et, soudain, ces gens qui l'avaient si sévèrement éduquée lui annonçaient qu'un autre occuperait cette place. Elle lançait, par intermèdes réguliers, des regards meurtriers à Neji-nii comme s'il était le grand responsable de tous ses malheurs. Je compatissais sans pour autant approuver son attitude. Le seul responsable était Otosama. Lui seul prenait toutes les décisions. La seule faute dont Neji-nii se rendait coupable était d'avoir saisi au vol une occasion si inespérée.

- Sumimasen(1), Hyûga-sama.

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers la servante qui, face contre terre, attendait qu'Otosama lui accordât la parole. Mon cœur fît un bond, je la reconnaissais, c'était l'une des servantes d'Ojii-sama. Une grande angoisse commençait à m'envahir.

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda mon père, Parle!

- Votre père désire qu'Hinata-sama lui rende visite... Immédiatement si vous le permettez.

J'en aurais pleuré. Je ne voulais pas le voir. J'avais peur... mon seul espoir était...

Je me tournai vers mon père, les yeux pleins de mes supplications muettes.

- Otosama, dois-je?demandai-je en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

- Oui Hinata, va voir ce vieux fou, ou jamais il ne me laissera en paix. J'ai à penser des choses plus importantes que ses caprices.

- Bien Otosama.

Je m'inclinai de nouveau et me levai. Je suivis silencieusement la servante dans le long couloir sombre. Une fois encore, il ne m'avait été d'aucun secours. Combien de fois m'avait-il vendue contre sa tranquillité ? Était-il donc aveugle à mon affliction? Lui dont les yeux apercevaient le moindre tenketsu (2) de mon corps, était-il donc réellement incapable de percevoir ma crainte... Ma crainte de celui qu'il appelait « vieux fou »... Ce vieux fou? Oui, Ojii-sama avait perdu la raison, obnubilé par un pouvoir qui n'était plus le sien.

Nous nous rapprochions de son repaire. Je me mis à trembler, des larmes brûlaient mes yeux. J'étais terrifiée. Ma bouche asséchée me permettrait-elle de parler? Étais-je assez présentable? Un rien pouvait le froisser, mais je n'étais pas prête à encourir sa colère. La servante s'arrêta face au Shôji. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, ma respiration devenait difficile. Pourtant je m'agenouillai moi aussi face à la porte. Je me devais de retenir mes larmes, rester forte...

Ce ne fut que plus tard, une fois seule dans ma chambre que je m'abandonnais à mes larmes. J'avais une fois encore renvoyé ma servante, je refusais qu'elle me vît dans un tel état. Qu'en dirait-elle? Et puis, elle s'empresserait de parler... Non, je ne pouvais accepter cela. Quand mes larmes se tarirent et mes sanglots se turent, je me relevai et allai m'asseoir face à ma coiffeuse. Je sortis un petit coffret blanc que je posai doucement face à moi. Ces quelques mouvements furent une véritable torture. Ma colère et ma peine passés, les injures de mon corps se faisaient ressentir plus vivement. Je retins un cri de douleur quand je fis glisser le haut de mon kimono. Le tissu avait collé à mes plaies ouvertes. J'ouvris la boîte et pris le petit pot d'onguent. Cette pommade, créée par ma famille, était l'une des plus efficaces de Konoha. Mes plaies seraient vite guéries... du moins l'espérais-je. J'appliquai avec précaution le baume sur les meurtrissures suintantes de mes bras. Je grimaçai, supportant tant bien que mal ces élancements. Mais lorsque je voulus l'appliquer à mon dos, les contorsions que je dus effectuer m'infligèrent unendolorissement tel, que je ne pus retenir mon cri. Le pot m'échappa des mains et roula au sol. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, alors que des larmes de peine perlaient sur mes joues. Des années d'entraînement n'avaient pas encore réussit à blinder mon corps contre la souffrance. Alors que je maudissais ma faiblesse, une voix résonna derrière moi.

- Hinata-Hime.

Je me retournai vivement, mais me pliai de nouveau sous la douleur. Je relevai mes yeux mouillés. C'était bien lui, Neji-nii. Il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, les joues incroyablement rouges... Je réalisai enfin que j'étais à demi-nue. Je m'empourprai à mon tour et cachai au mieux ma poitrine. Il parut très embarrassé.

- Hinata-hime.. je... je crois que je..., balbutia-t-il reculant de quelques pas. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, Hinata-hime, qu'est-ce? reprit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Il se précipita vers moi et effleura du doigt l'une de mes blessures. Je fis une grimace. Il me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Mon entraînement avec Kiba-kun s'est mal passé, je n'ai pas su me rattraper et je suis tombée de haut. Si Kiba-kun n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu me faire plus mal encore...

- L'entraînement, hein?

J'en étais certaine, il ne me croyait pas. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, mon histoire ne l'avait pas convaincu. Pourtant, il n'ajouta rien... ce qui me soulagea. Il m'aida à me redresser pour faire face au miroir puis attrapa le pot d'onguent resté sur le sol. Je vis son reflet se pencher vers mon dos et ses mains effleurèrent ma peau nue. Je frissonnai à ce contact. Avec une extrême douceur, il passa le baume sur mes grandes entailles. Mon esprit, concentré à ne pas montrer mon trouble, ne percevait plus la souffrance. Je fermai les yeux, focalisant toute mon énergie dans la maîtrise de moi... Ses caresses se firent plus lentes, plus insistantes et soudain je ressentis la brûlure de ses lèvres sur mon épaule, puis au creux de mon cou. Tremblante, je rouvris doucement les yeux. A travers le miroir, nos regards se croisèrent. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sous mon menton et me força à lui faire face, Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, immobiles comme pétrifiés par ce qui était en train de se produire, puis plus hardi que moi, il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je savais cette situation dangereuse. Moi, presque nue face à un homme pétri de désir, quel manque de raison! Pourtant je ne pouvais ni l'arrêter, ni le repousser... car je n'en avais pas réellement envie. Ce moment était magique, unique...

Je sentis ses mains descendre vers ma poitrine qu'il caressa sans vergogne. Une drôle de chaleur brûla mes joues alors qu'un désir fou naissait des tréfonds de mon être. Il quitta ma bouche, pour descendre à mon cou... Je frissonnai sous la douceur de ses lèvres mordant les miennes pour retenir le soupir d'extase qui menaçait de m'échapper...

Soudain ma raison revint au galop. Était-ce bien ainsi? Quiconque s'aventurerait dans ma chambre, pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment. Que dirait-on? Foutue raison qui me tenaillait...

- Neji-nii... c'est... nous... ce... ce n'est pas raisonnable... nous...

- Shht... souffla-t-il.

Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, puis s'assit au sol et m'attira sur lui. Très vite, il acheva d'enlever mon kimono et se débarrassa du sien, il me serra plus fort contre lui. Un petit cri m'échappa, lorsque par inadvertance il posa sa main sur l'une de mes meurtrissures. Comme pour se faire pardonner, ses doigts devinrent plus tendres mais aussi plus lestes, ses baisers plus profonds encore... Mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de son corps... D'abord son dos musclé, puis son torse. Sa peau douce et chaude était réconfortante. Je me baissais pour poser un baiser sur l'un de ses pectoraux, si près du téton que je l'effleurai presque. Je l'entendis respirer plus fort. Je déplaçai encore ma bouche, effleurant de ma langue son téton. Cette fois-ci, il frémit. Soudain, il nous fit tous deux basculer vers l'arrière. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder anxieuse.

- Neji-nii, je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour ça!

- Laissez-moi vous offrir ce plaisir Hinata-hime, ne vous inquiétez de rien.

Il caressa doucement ma chevelure et m'attira vers lui. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je réalisai. Comment aurais-je pu résister à de telles paroles? Vos mots Neji-nii avaient su trouver le chemin de mon cœur. Il m'aurait été impossible de ne pas m'abandonner à vos bras et vos caresses.

- On se sépare!murmura Shino-kun

Kiba-kun et moi acquiesçâmes avant de prendre des directions opposées. Avec cette formation, notre voleur était encerclé. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, j'atterris discrètement derrière un fourré... mais au moment où ma main touchait terre, l'onde de choc qui se propagea dans mon dos me fit perdre ma concentration. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur qui attira l'attention de notre homme. L'armoire à glace se tourna vers moi comme un chien flairant une proie et chargea sans la moindre hésitation. La panique s'empara de moi. Que faire? J'étais paralysée par mon corps endolori et il avançait à une vitesse surprenante. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de prendre la moindre décision, je fus projetée par un coup d'épaule en plein ventre. La force monstrueuse de cet homme me fit voler très loin. Grâce au Byakugan, je voyais se rapprocher le tronc dans mon dos. J'allais le percuter et ce géant qui fonçait de nouveau sur moi...

Soudain, je sentis tout contre mon dos une fourrure douce…Akamaru. Kiba-kun apparut entre moi et l'agresseur. Il parvint à dévier sa trajectoire en un seul coup. Immédiatement, le voleur fut assailli par une nuée d'insectes, encore et toujours plus nombreux... jusqu'à ce que son corps disparaisse, happé par l'essaim. Grâce à Akamaru, je touchai le sol en douceur. Kiba-kun se précipita vers le voleur, très vite rejoint par Shino-kun. Ils ficelèrent le criminel dès que les insectes l'eurent relâché. La mission était finie. Le précieux colis de Tsunade-sama récupéré, la crapule appréhendée... mais je n'avais pas participé à cette réussite.

Étrangement, ils ne me firent aucune gronderie sur le chemin qui nous menait au bureau de Tsunade-sama. Rien non plus quand elle nous questionna sur le déroulement de la mission. Mais quand nous nous retrouvâmes dans la rue, libres de vaquer à nos occupations quotidiennes, Kiba-kun éclata en reproches:

- Tu as déconné sur ce coup Hinata! Tempêta-t-il, si fort que les gens autour de nous sursautèrent et nous observèrent, curieux, Il aurait pu te tuer! Tu t'en rends bien compte?... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Ca suffit Kiba! intervint Shino.

Il avait dit ces mots avec son habituelle expression imperturbable, pourtant les années que nous avions passées ensemble m'avaient appris à percevoir les nuances de ses émotions. Cette fois-ci, Shino-kun, était au moins aussi en colère que mon cher Kiba. Il poursuivit d'un ton cassant:

- Tu nous as fait remarquer à hurler comme çà, idiot! Écoute Hinata, quand tu sens que tu n'es pas capable d'assumer une mission, tu nous le dis! Tu ne prends pas le risque de tout faire rater comme aujourd'hui! Tu as été un poids pour notre travail.

- Shino!mugit Kiba-kun ,scandalisé.

- Maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il nous abandonna au milieu de cette grande rue. Kiba-kun bouillait de rage. Les badauds attendaient la suite de notre dispute et moi, au milieu de toute cette comédie, je me sentais petite et insignifiante. Tête basse, je me tordais les mains en tout sens. Je cherchais les mots pour m'excuser, mais rien ne venait. Brusquement, Kiba-kun m'attrapa par le bras et me traîna à travers un dédale de ruelles.

- Il a beau être mon pote, je ne _supporte_ pas quand il se comporte comme ça! ronchonna-t-il.

- Mais il a raison, je...

Il s'arrêta subitement, serra un peu plus fort mon bras et me tira fermement vers lui. Sous la pression de sa main, je sentis l'une de mes plaies se rouvrir. Retenant de justesse un cri, je tordis la bouche. Kiba-kun, révolté, me regarda droit dans les yeux:

- Et je ne supporte pas quand tu t'écrases comme une larve! C'est pour ça qu'après les gens se permettent de te dire des trucs comme ça!

Puis sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il reprit sa route m'entraînant avec poigne. Il m'emmena jusqu'à la petite baraque du vieux Rei, me fit asseoir sur le banc et pénétra dans le cabanon. Bien que minuscule et miteuse, la boutique vendait les meilleurs dangô (3) de Konoha. Le thé qu'il servait été aussi délicieux. Kiba-kun aimait venir à cet endroit car le vieil homme était toujours sympathique et proposait des prix plus qu'alléchants. Les lèvres pincées, je respirais profondément. Une douleur perçante avait parcouru mon bassin. Ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir me laissait un souvenir cuisant. Je me sentis rougir. J'avais offert ma virginité à Neji-nii. Un moment important et intense qui resterait à jamais dans ma mémoire, mais qui se faisait cruellement ressentir. Pourtant je ne regrettais rien et étais prête à lui ouvrir mes bras chaque jour si c'était ce qu'il désirait.

- A quoi tu rêves?

Je sursautai. Kiba-kun, devant moi, me tendait une tasse pleine de thé. Quand je la saisis, il posa l'assiette de dangô et s'assit à son tour. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, sans échanger un seul mot. Je le vis plonger sa main vers les petits gâteaux et porter l'une des brochettes à ses lèvres.

- Tu devrais te servir avant que je mange tout!

Je le remerciai et obtempérai. Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je mordais dans l'une des petites boules de riz tendrement sucrées. Je me sentais réellement embarrassée. Le silence entre nous était pesant, il avait des questions à me poser, je n'étais pas disposée à y répondre. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par lancer.

- Tu t'es blessée, n'est-ce-pas? Depuis ce matin, je trouvais que tu marchais bizarrement. Et puis en mission t'étais pas à l'aise!

J'acquiesçai mais ne précisai rien. Comment lui dire que ma gêne venait d'un acte intime et inavouable? Je me mordis les lèvres et levais les yeux vers lui. Je tressautais Il me fixait intensément, dans ses yeux brillaient une drôle de lueur.

- C'est ton grand-père, c'est ça ?

Une colère mal contenue transpirait de sa voix. Je fermai les yeux et murmurai:

- Ne parlons pas de ça, Kiba-kun. C'est un secret.

Deux semaines passèrent sans le moindre incident. Neji-nii et moi avions pris l'habitude de nous voir en cachette presque chaque soir. Passée la première expérience douloureuse, ces occasions étaient devenues un vrai plaisir que je recherchais, gourmande de ses baisers et de sa peau tendre. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, je me languissais de sa chaleur et de son parfum, perdant la raison quand, mon imagination vagabonde dessinait des images de son sourire... Je l'aimais... Oui, je l'aimais plus chaque jour et je ne pensais qu'à lui. Mais ce soir-là était différent.

Assise face à ma coiffeuse, je brossais avec soin mes cheveux. Le visage qui se reflétait dans le miroir était soucieux... et pour cause! Quelques heures plus tôt, durant le repas, je m'étais inquiétée de l'air maussade d'Otosama. Celui-ci qui, en juger par son attitude, éprouvait le besoin de s'épancher me confia qu'il s'était disputé avec Ojiisama. Le vieil homme avait appris ses projets concernant Neji-nii et l'avait convoqué. Il l'avait menacé, l'avait sommé de revoir sa décision, il n'était pas encore trop tard, il pouvait encore retrouver sa raison, rien n'était officiel. Mais Otosama avait tenu tête, lui rappelant qu'_il_ était le chef de famille et qu'il était certain que ce choix était de loin le meilleur.

Deux inquiétudes occupaient à présent mon esprit. La première concernait Neji-nii. Ojiisama pouvait se montrer odieux et intransigeant. Il avait toujours été impitoyable envers ses ennemis et obtenait ce qu'il désirait, de gré ou de force. Bien qu'ayant laissé les rênes de la famille à Otosama, il manipulait dans l'ombre chacune de ses décisions. Mais pour la première fois, son fils échappait à son contrôle et prenait une grave décision sans se soucier de son avis. Furieux, comme je le supposais qu'il le fût, je me doutais qu'il serait prêt à tout pour imposer sa volonté.

Ma seconde inquiétude concernait ma propre personne. Contrarié à un tel point, il réclamerait tôt ou tard ma présence à ses côtés. Je frissonnais. Une fois encore je devrais trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Un courage nouveau brillait cependant en moi... si Ojiisama me faisait appeler, je pourrais tout faire pour protéger Nii-sama...

Ce que je craignais arriva bien tôt. Alors que je reposai ma brosse, le shôji glissa doucement. Je levai les yeux vers la servante agenouillée sur le seuil de ma chambre.

- Votre grand-père vous demande Hinata-sama.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je me levai et resserrai la fine ceinture de mon léger kimono de nuit. Je la suivis jusqu'à la grande chambre réservée à Ojiisama. Bien que la peur ait pris peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps, je parvins à garder un semblant de calme. J'avais un but précis, je ne pouvais m'en défaire. Une pensée pour l'homme de mon cœur m'aida à tenir le coup, m'arrachant même un sourire tendre. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'antre du vieux tigre, je m'agenouillai et attendis que la servante m'introduise. Le cœur battant, j'entendis la voix éraillée d'Ojiisama s'élever depuis l'ombre de cette pièce.

- Entre

La servante s'écarta avec grâce et respect alors que je me relevai. Elle ferma la porte derrière moi. J'étais enfermée, seule avec mes peurs. La salle spacieuseétait toujours aussi sombre. Ojiisama avait pris l'angoissante habitude de vivre dans la pénombre. Quelques bougies isolées, dispersées ça et là, éclairées faiblement des zones d'une lueur orangée et incertaine. Les deux chandelles disposées de part et d'autre de son assise dispensaient à son visage ridé une drôle de lumière. Ce clair-obscur monstrueux jouait avec mon cœur apeuré, rendant cette vieille chimère plus effrayante encore. Ojiisama, mon pire cauchemar sur terre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me prosternai devant lui et inclinai profondément la tête. Je devais attendre qu'il me parle. Je devais me taire et être conciliante. Peut-être ainsi parviendrais-je à ne pas m'en sortir trop mal. Les minutes passèrent lentes et oppressantes, semblables à des heures de tortures. Je préparais dans ma tête mon discours, de plus en plus certaine qu'il était de mon devoir de protéger Neji-nii de ce monstre sacré de la famille Hyûga.

- Sais-tu Kuzu(4), quelle est la dernière trouvaille de mon idiot de fils?

- Voulez-vous parler du choix de son successeur, Ojiisama?

- Quoi! Bakayarô (5)! Est-il si fier de son projet qu'il t'en a parlé, kimochiwarui (6)?

- Mais Neji-nii-sama est un génie, il...

- Lève-toi et approche! aboya-t-il d'une voix coléreuse.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Tremblante, je m'approchai du fauteuil et...

_Baf!_

Je fus projetée au sol par la force de sa gifle. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je retins un cri de douleur quand je sentis quelques-uns de mes cheveux s'arracher sous la violence de sa poigne. Il se pencha vers moi, si près que, lorsqu'il parla, je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma peau:

- Ne l'appelle pas, Onii-sama. Même toi, Kuzu, tu n'en a pas le droit. C'est un membre de la Bûnke et, bien que cela m'irrite la bouche de le dire, tu es, toi, une membre de la Sôke! Il t'est interdit de lui montrer la moindre considération! As-tu compris Kuzu?

- Oui, Ojiisama!

Il me jeta au plancheravec force et cracha à mes pieds en criant « kimochiwarui! ». Je me relevai, tant bien que mal et m'agenouillai de nouveau devant lui. Il resta longtemps immobile, soufflant comme un bœuf, ronchonnant à mi-voix des phrases hors de ma compréhension.

- Ceci ne doit pas arriver! reprit-il brusquement, Je vais me débarrasser de ce bâtard!

- Ojiisama, intervins-je affolée, Neji n'est pas coupable de la décision d'Otosama. Ne vous en prenez pas à lui! Laissez-moi convaincre Otosama. Et peut-être devriez-vous lui parler, vous vous rendrez compte...

- URUSAI (7)!

Je me pétrifiai... J'avais fait une erreur... Il était plus que jamais en colère.

- Je me fiche que ce soit un génie. Il pourrait être l'hokage lui-même que cela ne changerait rien à ma décision. Le sang noble de la Sôke ne coule pas dans ses veines. Je le refuse comme futur chef de famille. Ce qui me désole, Kuzu, c'est que tu aies pu penser que ce garçon pourrait être à la hauteur. Je suis vraiment désappointé...

Il se leva, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Il en serait donc ainsi. Je m'inclinai jusqu'à ce que mon front touche terre. J'entendis le sifflement funeste de la badine d'Ojiisama fendre l'air et une douleur brûlante me déchira le dos...

Je poussai, épuisée, la porte de ma chambre. le tissu de mon kimono s'était déchiré par endroits sous la violence des coups d'Ojiisama. Des tâches de sang s'étendaient sur l'étoffe blanche. J'étais dans un état pitoyable, mais soulagée d'être enfin dans mon petit univers.

- Hinata-Hime!

Je bondis au son de cette voix. Je levai les yeux vers Neji-nii qui se précipita vers moi... Comment décrire le sentiment qui m'envahit à ce moment? C'était un amalgame de contradiction, soulagement et appréhension, amour et colère, peur et joie... Je me laissai tomber contre son torse, à demi-consciente. Il me souleva dans ses bras, referma la porte et m'emmena pour me soigner. Pendant qu'il appliquait de l'onguent sur mes blessures, il demanda d'un ton sévère:

- Où étiez-vous et que vous est-il arrivé? La dernière fois, je ne vous ai rien dit, mais cette fois je veux la vérité!

- La vérité? Je ne vous la dirai pas, quand bien même vous me menaceriez de tous les maux!

Le ton de ma voix me surprit moi-même. Je m'étais montrée si ferme... Neji-nii avait cessé tout mouvement et me regardait à présent avec surprise. Je me mordis les lèvres et allai me blottir contre lui.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Je vous en prie donnez moi votre affection. Quand je suis dans vos bras tout va si bien... Embrassez-moi, s'il vous plaît...

Il ne se fit pas prier. Je ressentis ce baiser comme une agréable brûlure. Ses douces lèvres caressant les miennes, sa langue coquine jouant contre la mienne... Je m'accrochais à lui possessivement pour mieux ressentir les battements de son cœur. Lorsque ce merveilleux moment pris fin, je posai mon front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, je frottai mon nez sur le sien. Je pris mon souffle et murmurai:

- Écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire Neji-nii. Otosama a annoncé à Ojiisama sa décision de faire de vous son héritier. Il est furieux!...

Après un silence hésitant, je repris:

- Neji-nii, Ojiisama sera prêt à tout pour que tout se passe selon ses souhaits! Même les pires actions! Méfiez-vous de lui, faites attention à ce que vous mangez, n'acceptez aucun présent de lui... Neji-nii, je vous en prie faites attention à vous, je ne veux pas vous perdre...

_suite au chapitre 3_

**Petits mots de l'auteur:**

Et voici le chapitre 2! Alors? Heureux...

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Bon ben j'arrête les conneries! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour la longue... très longue attente qu'il y a eu entre ses chapitres, le chapitre 3 arrivera plus vite... Normalement!

J'en profite pour remercier Mysouko, bee orchid, spiria et Spicy cocktail pour leur commentaires! Chacun d'entre eux m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes! N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews pour me donner vos impressions!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3...

**Notes: **

1 –_ Sumimasen_: désolé

2 – _Tenketsu:_ Point de concentration du chakra que seuls les membres du clan Hyûga parviennent à distinguer grâce au Byakugan. La technique du _Jûken_ leur permet alors de les frapper pour boucher la circulation du chakra dans le corps.

3 - _Dangô:_ Petits gâteaux de riz, présentés sous forme de boulettes, en brochettes et arrosés de sauce caramel aux algues (faut aimer!!! XD)

_Pour les mots qui suivent, je ne donne pas une traduction exacte (c'est du jargon japonais) mais plutôt une **idée** de ce qu'ils signifient:_

4 – _Kuzu:_ raclure, ordure, déchet

5 – _Bakayarô:_ imbécile, idiot, con

6 – _Kimochiwarui_: désagréable, répugnant (quelqu'un ou quelque chose)

7 – _Urusai_: La ferme, Ta gueule.


	3. 03 Il n'est pas d'éternel secret

**Il n'est pas d'éternel secret**

Je courais à toute allure à travers les rues de notre petit village. J'avais rendez-vous avec mes amis et j'étais en retard. Ma vieille servante avait plus de mille fois tenté de me faire mettre un kimono mais je lui avais tenu tête. « Une jeune femme de votre rang ne sort pas dans une telle tenue! » avait-elle fini par crier. Mais une jeune femme de mon rang ne désire pas abîmer ses vêtements en allant s'amuser. Ce n'était pas la princesse Hyûga qui sortait, mais Hinata, une simple ninja de Konoha. Le kimono était bon pour les cérémonies, pour les dîner en famille, pour les réceptions importantes, mais je voulais être à l'aise pour être avec mes amis... J'avais donc eu gain de cause, mais cette dispute avait suffit à me mettre en retard. Je tournai dans une ruelle un peu plus petite que les autres. J'avais pris le chemin de la boutique du vieux Rei, nous devions tous nous retrouver là-bas... j'étais si impatiente et si anxieuse.

Enfin, j'aperçus l'échoppe bancale où flottait la bannière « thé et dangô ». Je ne pris pas la peine de m'arrêter, ni de souffler et entrai, paniquée, dans la boutique. Assis dans un coin, ils étaient tous là. Je me précipitai vers eux et m'inclinai profondément:

- Je suis désolée pour mon retard!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je me sentis bien mal à l'aise. Il ne manquait personne. Bien sûr il y avait Kiba-kun et Shino-kun, mais aussi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun, Ino-chan, Lee-san, Tenten-san et, bien évidemment, Neji-nii-sama. Il était assis juste à côté de Tenten-san et me regarda à peine lors de mon arrivée. Je pinçai les lèvres, la jalousie commençait déjà à m'envahir. Kiba-kun m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira vers la table.

- C'est bon,c'est pas grave Hinata.

Je m'assis entre lui et Naruto-kun. Ce ne fut qu'en nous regardant tous ainsi réunis, que je réalisai à quel point nous avions changé. Ils étaient loin, les enfants de l'académie de Ninja. Installée entre Naruto-kun et Kiba-kun, je me sentais minuscule. Ils avaient tous les deux une tête de plus que moi et les épaules larges des jeunes hommes qui s'entraînaient régulièrement. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tous les garçons autour de cette table ressemblaient plus que jamais à des hommes, et mon Neji-nii-sama... si beau et si charismatique! Mes yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke-kun, lui qui avait été sauvé de justesse, lui qui nous avait abandonné, il s'était si bien réintégré à la vie de Konoha. Il était même devenu plus souriant et moins froid depuis son retour... et il le devait à Naruto-kun. Je lui lançai un regard oblique et sourit. Son enthousiasme et sa force étaient toujours les mêmes. Il ne changeait guère, excité comme une puce, parlant fort et riant aux éclats quand le cœur le lui dictait. Les filles réunies étaient, elles, devenues femmes. Ino-chan était toujours aussi soucieuse de son apparence, elle était de loin la plus éclatante de nous toutes. Sakura-chan respirait le bonheur et la force, les années passées aux côtés de Tsunade-sama l'avaient rendue plus mature, comme en témoignait sa sérénité. La belle Tenten-san était d'un calme sans pareil, sûrement trop habituée à devoir calmer les ardeurs de l'excentrique Lee-san... Oui, nous paraissions tous différents, mais qu'est-ce qui avait réellement changé?

- Hé! Rei! tu nous apporte un autre thé!

Le cri de Kiba-kun me ramena à la réalité. Je souris et le remerciai de son attention. Il se pencha vers moi et demanda en riant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis en retard, Hinata-hime?

- Kiba-kun, ne m'appelle pas comme çà!

- Allez! C'est bon, c'est bon! pouffa-t-il en me caressant les cheveux, ne t'énerve pas Hinata! Et donc, ton retard?

- Ma servante qui faisait une scène, elle ne voulait pas que je sorte habillée ainsi...

- Une jeune femme de votre rang ne sort pas dans une telle tenue, s'exclama-t-il en imitant la voix aiguë et éraillée d'une femme d'âge plus que mûr.

J'éclatai de rire et acquiesçai. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ma servante agissait de la sorte et j'avais raconté à Kiba-kun mes petites mésaventures vestimentaires. Alors que je riais mon regard croisa celui de Neji-nii. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il semblait en colère. Il détourna les yeux de moi et parla à Tenten-san au creux de l'oreille. Je sentis la rage m'envahir et s'amplifier quand dans un gloussement, Ino-chan lança:

- Vous êtes toujours aussi proche Tenten, Neji... vous faîtes un joli couple.

Je vis Tenten-san rougir, alors que Neji-nii souriait poliment. J'en aurais pleuré. Comment pouvait-il laisser dire de telles choses? A moins qu'il y ait une part de vérité! Que ce que nous vivions n'était qu'un divertissement pour lui. Si Rei n'avait posé ma tasse de thé devant moi juste à ce moment, j'aurais sûrement pris la fuite pour ne pas avoir à subir cette humiliation. Au lieu de m'échapper, j'attrapai la tasse de porcelaine grossière, les mains tremblantes, et la portai à mes lèvres. Soudain, Kiba-kun arrêta mon geste . Il posa ses mains sur les miennes et prit la tasse pour la reposer sur la table. Il se pencha vers moi et murmura:

- Tu vas te brûler comme ça, Hina-chan... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu es devenue toute pâle.

Je secouai la tête aux bords des larmes, mais n'eus pas le temps de répondre.

- Ooh, mais regardez-moi ce petit couple là-bas! S'écria Tenten-san

Je suis certaine aujourd'hui encore, qu'elle avait avant tout tenté de détourner l'attention de Neji et elle.

- Dis donc Kiba! C'est vrai que tu es bien attentionné avec Hinata depuis tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Sakura.

- T'as de drôles de goûts, Hinata-chan! s'exclama Naruto-kun en grimaçant.

- Ta gueule Naruto! s'emporta Kiba-kun

- Laisse-le dire, intervînt Shikamaru sourire aux lèvres, il est jaloux parce qu'aucune fille ne veut de lui!

- Mais y'a rien entre Hinata et moi !

- Ouais... mais c'est vrai que tu es toujours bien sympa avec elle, appuya Shino-kun. Même pendant les missions.

- Shino-kun voyons!m'emportai-je. Ce n'est pas vrai!

- Shino espèce de traître! Ne les conforte pas dans leurs illusions!

- Si ce n'est pas vrai, cracha Neji-nii sur un ton glacial, pourquoi vous en défendez-vous autant?

Je le pris comme un poignard au cœur (un peu maladroit… «un coup de poignard en plein cœur », peut être ?). De tels propos... Pourquoi? Je baissai la tête et ne participai plus à la conversation. J'entendis à peine Kiba-kun insulter Nieji-nii, puis répondre à Ino-chan qui venait de rajouter son grain de sel. J'étais contrite, je lui en voulais, mais je m'en voulais aussi... Et pourquoi aurais-je dû m'en vouloir? N'avais-je donc pas le droit d'avoir un proche ami qui se souciait de moi? Neji-nii se montrait si odieux en me le reprochant et en s'affichant ainsi au bras de Tenten-san !

Les heures qui suivirent furent une véritable torture. Refermée sur moi même, j'attendais que le temps passât et que s'achevât se ce rendez-vous raté. Personne ne sembla remarquer mon trouble, ce qui m'arrangeait grandement. Ils parlaient encore et toujours des missions, de leurs vies quotidiennes, de petites anecdotes plus ou moins drôles... L'ambiance était au rire, mais mon cœur était aux larmes. Tenten-san se montrait particulièrement démonstrative envers Neji-nii depuis la remarque d'Ino-chan. Elle s'accrochait à son bras, quand elle ne s'écroulait pas sur lui pour glousser comme une poule. J'étais hors de moi, comment pouvait-on se comporter de la sorte? Comment Neji-nii pouvait-t-il la laisser se conduire ainsi! Ma colère grandissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas... Non, il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Je lui ferais comprendre que même le mouton noir de la famille Hyûga, avait une fierté à ne pas bafouer!

Enfin, cette réunion de vieux amis prit fin. Nous sortîmes tous de la boutique de Rei, mais restâmes encore un peu à discuter devant. Là non plus, je ne pris pas part à la conversation. Un peu à l'écart, je regardais fixement le chemin qui me mènerait chez moi, espérant pouvoir l'emprunter bientôt. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, me retrouver seule dans ma chambre, et laisser libre cours à ma colère. Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me retournai. Kiba me regarda, l'air soucieux. Il resserra sa paume sur moi et se pencha pour parler au creux de mon cou.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hina-chan?murmura-t-il.

- Rien Kiba-kun, je suis fatiguée mais ça ira.

- Ouhou! cria Naruto-kun, regardez-moi ces deux-là!

Kiba-kun se retourna vivement, le mitrailla du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il me contempla de nouveau, inquiet, m'attrapa par les deux épaules pour que je lui fasse bien face et que je soutienne son regard.

- Hina-chan, je te connais, tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Kiba-kun, je...

- Hinata-sama!

Je me pétrifiai. Je pris une grande inspiration et me tournai lentement vers Neji-nii. Comment osait-il m'adresser la parole? Ne comprenait-il pas que j'étais folle de rage. N'avait-il donc pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressentais? Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il reprit:

- Nous devrions rentrer, votre père nous attend.

J'étais surprise. Généralement, quelque soit la situation, jamais nous ne rentrions ensemble. Mais cette fois, il me proposait, de manière implicite, de faire route avec lui. J'aurais voulu refuser! J'aurais voulu lui hurler à la figure que je n'avais aucune envie d'être à ses côtés et qu'il n'avait qu'à se promener avec sa chère Tenten! ... Je ne le pouvais malheureusement pas... Nos amis se poseraient beaucoup trop de questions, notre relation ne devait être découverte sous aucun prétexte, car si elle parvenait aux oreilles d'Otosama, nous pourrions en parler au passé. J'acquiesçai donc et me dégageai de l'étreinte de Kiba-kun. Puis, je saluai tous mes amis.

Je sentais sur moi leurs regards étonnés. Eux aussi se posaient des questions... Qu'arrivait-il à Neji-nii? Ce serait la première fois que ces deux membres-ci de la famille Hyûga seraient vu ensemble dans les rues de Konoha.. Je me dérobai à leur regards interrogateurs et rejoignai Neji-nii. Dès que je fus à ses côtés, il prit la route. Je le suivis sans un mot. Nous fîmes quelques mètres en silence, mais dès que nous fûmes hors de portée de voix, il se mit à me faire des reproches.

- Ainsi donc Kiba et vous avez ce genre de relation... moi qui pensait être votre seul amant, murmura-t-il.

- Ce qui est le cas Neji-nii, il n'y a rien entre Kiba-kun et moi.

- Dans ce cas vous devriez vous comporter autrement.

- Notre comportement n'a rien d'incorrect! En revanche celui de Tenten-san ainsi que le votre sont plutôt déplacés!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi! Tenten est une fille charmante avec qui il est agréable d'être vu... C'est ma plus proche amie. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et je l'avais toujours repoussée. Mais puisque vous et Kiba entretenez de si proche relation, je ne me gênerai plus auprès de Tenten...

_CLAC!_

Je mis toute ma force dans cette gifle. Neji-nii parut surpris. Il resta tétanisé quelques secondes, juste assez pour me permettre de m'enfuir en courant. Je savais que mes amis nous avaient vu. Je savais que cette situation ferait jaser. Je savais aussi que ma réaction n'était peut-être pas la bonne... Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'étais en colère contre lui. De telles insinuations! Comment pouvait-il? Je ne lui pardonnerai pas, je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole... Du moins le pensais-je sur l'instant, mais la vie nous réserve bien des surprises...

J'étais de nouveau à genoux devant Ojii-sama, tremblante, apeurée, mais rassurée. Neji-nii avait pris la peine d'écouter mes conseils. Ojii-sama était furieux, toutes ses tentatives d'assassinat sur Neji-nii avaient échoué. C'était sur moi qu'allait se venger le vieux fou, mais quelle importance? Il m'avait fait appeler pendant le repas et père m'avait évidemment autorisée à le rejoindre. J'avais senti le regard insistant de Neji-nii sur moi. Mais il n'avait pas dit un mot non plus. Je ne m'en étonnais pas, depuis notre dispute deux jours plutôt, nous nous étions superbement ignorés, tous deux persuadés d'être dans notre bon droit... Mais malgré nos différends, je l'aimais et préférais subir les foudres d'Ojii-sama plutôt que de le voir mourir. Le vieil homme bougea légèrement dans son fauteuil et se pencha vers moi.

- Ce bâtard a su déjouer tous mes plans... Je ne comprends pas Kuzu, que se passe-t-il?

- Je l'ignore Ojii-sama.

- Me mens-tu Kuzu?

- Non Ojii-sama, jamais je n'oserais...

- De toutes façons Kuzu, c'est uniquement de ta faute! Si tu t'étais montrée à la hauteur de nos espérances, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé! Pourquoi es-tu si mauvaise Kuzu? Tu aurais du naître dans la Bûnke... Ah si tu t'étais montrée digne de ton rang tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, répéta-t-il avec rage, Tu es la pire chose qui me soit arrivée, KUZU!

Les lèvres pincées, le front contre terre, je retenais mes larmes, ma colère et mes insultes. Je ne pouvais lui répondre, je lui devais le respect, je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire tout le mal que je pensais de ses principes. J'étais déjà si épuisée par cette journée de mission, si attristée par ma dispute avec Neji-nii... Il était injuste que je doive en plus subir les avanies du doyen aliéné... Que pouvais-je y faire? Baisser la tête et subir était ma seule solution.

- Approche Kuzu!

Je me levai et obtempérai. Je me tins debout face à lui, à quelques centimètres de ses genoux noueux que découvrait son kimono de nuit mal ajusté. Son visage flétri était horriblement déformé par la rage.

- A genoux!

Ce que je fis sans prendre la peine de discuter. A peine avais-je touché le sol que sa main sèche et osseuse se leva et s'abattit sur ma joue de toutes ses forces d'ancien ninja. Je fus projetée sur le parquet. Le bruit mat du bois heurté résonna dans la grande chambre vide. Il se leva et me donna des coups de pieds dans les côtes puis des coups de badine dans le dos. Il me frappait sans discernement, ses bras chargés d'une animosité sans précédant. Prostrée, je subissais en silence chaque coup, les larmes baignant mes joues et ma bouche bée dans un cri muet. Il me frappait encore et encore, je n'en pouvais plus.

Soudain, les coups cessèrent... était-il fatigué?

_- Toi!_

Curieuse, je relevai la tête et mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Neji-nii retenait le bras maigre d'Ojii-sama. A ses côtés, Otosama fixait la scène, à la fois incrédule et furieux. Je tentai de me relever mais mon corps tout entier fut parcouru d'une violente décharge électrique et dans un spasme de douleur je retombai lourdement, vaincue. Neji-nii lâcha Ojii-sama et se précipita vers moi. Inquiet, il caressa mon front brûlant, dégageant les mèches collées par la sueur. Avec délicatesse, il passa un bras dans mon dos, et m'incita à le laisser me venir en aide. Alors qu'il facilitait ma relevée en me soutenant de toute sa force, j'entendis le sifflement de la badine et le lourd impact qu'elle eut sur le dos d'Onii-sama. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, étouffé par ses lèvres pincées de fureur. Il chancela légèrement, mais ne ploya pas sous le coup. Comme le rugissement du tonnerre trouble la nuit sans lune, la voix d'Otosama déchira le lourd et sombre secret de la pièce:

- Il suffit! Avez-vous perdu la raison, Otosama? Frapper mon héritier et ma fille...

- Ce ne sont que des déchets!

- J'ai dit assez, Otosama! Depuis combien de temps maltraitez-vous ma fille ainsi? Je vous interdis de l'approcher à compter de ce jour! M'entendez-vous?

- Quel hypocrite tu fais Hisashi! Tu es bien content que je me sois occupé de cette Kuzu à ta place! Tu la hais autant que moi! La preuve, tu as toujours fermé les yeux sur notre petit manège...

- Espèce de fou! Je suis le seul en droit de juger ma fille et de la punir si nécessaire! Si j'avais pu seulement me douter une seule fois de vos agissements...

- Otosama! intervint Neji-nii, il faut soigner Hinata-hime.

- Oui bien sûr... Otosama (1), je ne veux plus vous voir dans le sillage d'Hinata...

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je distinguais à peine la silhouette des deux hommes qui se disputaient, mais je n'en avais cure. Je sentais sur moi l'étreinte de Neji-nii et cela suffisait à m'apaiser. Je le sentis me soulever de terre et nous quittâmes la lugubre chambre d'Ojii-sama. A peine revis-je la lumière que toute ma tension disparut. Enfin soulagée, je perdis connaissance.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que j'étais dans ma chambre. J'observai la pièce abondamment éclairée et soupirai d'aise, ce qui attira l'attention de ma servante. Elle se rapprocha de mon futon. Je vis son visage baigné de larmes et son air soulagé en me voyant éveillée. Sans un mot, elle se leva et s'éloigna. Je tournai la tête pour la suivre du regard, mais mon corps tout entier me fit souffrir, je ne pouvais même pas bouger à mon aise. Elle ouvrit la porte, dit quelques mots à quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas puis s'inclina et partit. Mon père et Neji-nii pénétrèrent dans ma chambre. Ils vinrent tous deux s'asseoir de part et d'autre de ma couche. Ils restèrent un long moment à me regarder, plongés dans un mutisme si pesant que je n'osais pas non plus prononcer le moindre mot. Nous nous toisions ainsi depuis quelques minutes, quand Otosama se décida enfin à parler:

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

- Je n'ai fait que respecter les lois de notre famille!répondis-je de ma voix étrangement faible. Respecter ses aînés et accepter les punitions qu'ils nous infligent.

- Punition? C'était de la violence gratuite!

- Ojii-sama disait que c'était ma punition pour ne pas avoir été assez forte... pour ne pas avoir pu devenir votre héritière... Il disait que c'était de ma faute si vous aviez choisi Neji-nii pour héritier!

- Et tu l'acceptais?

- Comme vous me l'aviez si bien appris!

Otosama écarquilla les yeux et ne répondit rien. Je me sentis rougir. Comment avais-je répondu à Otosama? Bien sûr il s'agissait de la vérité, mais jamais auparavant je n'avais osé lui montrer tant de franchise. Pour détourner la conversation, je demandai:

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez venu chez Ojii-sama à ce moment?

- C'est Neji qui a remarqué. Il a utilisé le Byakugan pour... d'ailleurs Neji, comment se fait-il que tu aies observé Hinata juste à ce moment?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Les sourcils froncés, Otosama fixait Neji-nii, l'air suspicieux. Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Qu'allait-il lui répondre pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons sur notre relation? Neji-nii ne se troubla pas le moins du monde, il répondit avec humilité:

- Je suis né pour protéger Hinata-hime, c'est mon devoir! Je l'observe donc régulièrement et je trouvais étrange que les convocations d'Ojii-sama coïncident toujours aux périodes où elle subissait de graves blessures.

- Blessures? Je ne les avais pas remarquées. Mais Neji, tu es mon héritier, tu n'es plus obligé de passer tes journées à protéger Hinata, tu...

- Hisashi-san.

Otosama leva les yeux alors que Neji-nii se retournait. Je ne pris même pas la peine de bouger. Qu'importe de qui il s'agissait, mon corps meurtri me faisait endurer trop de tortures pour que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement.

- Je vous demande de pardonner mon interruption mais votre père souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, immédiatement.

- Je m'en vais régler cette affaire une fois pour toute avec ce vieux fou! gronda Otosama en se levant. Neji, assure-toi qu'Hinata ne manque de rien avant de partir. Prendre soin de chaque membre de notre famille fait partie des devoirs du chef.

Il disparut de mon angle de vue, puis j'entendis le glissement du Shôji qu'il refermait. Je devinai que Neji-nii et moi étions seuls. Je percevais les traits soucieux de son visage. J'étais moi même anxieuse. C'était la première fois, depuis notre dispute, que nous retrouvions face à face, sans le moindre gêneur. Je ne savais quoi lui dire, j'ignorais même s'il était encore en colère... Moi, j'avais abandonné mes griefs. Il m'avait sauvée, que vouloir de plus? Nos gamineries me paraissaient si lointaines, mais en était-il de même pour lui... ?

- Pardon.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Sa voix était basse, légèrement éraillée par l'émotion. Avais-je bien entendu? Je sentis ses doigts glisser contre ma paume et la chaleur de sa grande main prendre possession de la mienne.

- Je suis désolé Hinata-hime.

- Mais de quoi? répondis-je dans un murmure.

- Tout! De ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt des agissements d'Ojii-sama, de m'être disputé avec vous, de vous avoir dit des horreurs, de m'être comporté comme le dernier des idiots...

- Baka, dis-je avec douceur, tu n'es pas coupable. Nous devrions tous les deux faire des efforts... Ne pouvons-nous pas avoir confiance l'un en l'autre? Me croyez-vous quand je vous dis que Kiba-kun n'est et ne sera jamais qu'un ami très cher?

Il sembla hésiter un moment, mais son visage s'adoucit. Il sourit et me dit:

- Oui je vous crois. Et je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis que jamais Tenten ne sera aussi belle et aussi charmante que vous. Vous êtes l'unique, Hinata-hime.

Je lui souris. Il se pencha vers moi et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Ainsi, les brimades d'Ojii-sama n'avaient pas eu que de mauvais côtés, j'avais pu me réconcilier avec Neji-nii, c'était l'essentiel.

Deux semaines nous séparaient de l'anniversaire de Neji-nii. Otosama, soucieux de préparer une fête mémorable à son héritier, éveillait les soupçons de son entourage. Très vite, plus personne ne doutait de ses intentions. Les bruits sur la succession étaient de plus en plus persistants et avaient même atteint les oreilles des autres membres de la Sôke.

Pour que je sois digne de mon rang et de cet évènement, Otosama avait commandé un kimono dans un pays voisin réputé pour ses créations. Enfin, il était arrivé et ma servante avait tenu à me le faire essayer. Dans sa lancée, elle avait sorti la panoplie complète et me coiffait à présent.

Le kimono que je portais était un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Père avait demandé et s'était assuré qu'il serait unique. C'était une pièce de collection qui enjoliverait la fête de son cher fils! Je devais avouer, malgré ma rancœur, qu'il était superbe. Taillé dans de la soie de toute première qualité, il arborait des motifs tissés main aux couleurs pastels. Un dragon d'eau serpentait parmi les fleurs de Sakura roses tendres. Il me semblait percevoir chaque écaille luisante de l'animal mythique tout comme les dégradés qui dessinaient en volume les pétales soyeux. Je jouais avec les longues manches qui découvraient à peine mes mains pâles. Dans le miroir, je voyais ma coiffure prendre peu à peu forme. Un chignon très simple où se mêlaient peigne en or et fleurs en tissus. La servante s'arrêta et me regarda. « Il n'y a pas de doute, Hinata-sama, vous serez la plus belle. » Quelle importance d'être la plus belle, cette fête n'était pas en mon honneur. Je n'y étais invité que par principe et j'acceptais toutes ces simagrées uniquement pour plaire à Neji-nii...

Il y avait trois jours qu'il était parti en mission spéciale avec son équipe dans un pays voisin. J'attendais avec impatience son retour, mon cœur battant au rythme de mon inquiétude et de ma peine. Chaque mission qui le séparait de moi était une torture et je craignais pour sa vie. Un ninja de son rang était souvent assigné à des missions dangereuses et c'était avec soulagement que je le voyais revenir... Mais ce jour-là fut différent...

Nous entendîmes des pas de courses dans le couloir avant que le Shôji de ma chambre ne s'ouvre brutalement. Une servante de mon père s'écroula, face contre terre et se mit à hurler, les larmes dans la voix:

- Hinata-sama! Hisashi-sama vient de se rendre à l'hôpital. Neji-sama a été ramené dans un état critique par une équipe de secours! Il est soigné depuis quelques heures, je...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus ce qu'elle disait. D'un bond, je m'étais levée et tenais la porte extérieure grande ouverte. Je me ruai sur mes geta et courus aussi vite que le permettait cet inutile kimono. J'étais dans un état de totale panique. Mon cœur battait si vite que je ne le sentais plus, mes mains tremblaient sous l'émotion... Neji-nii, je vous en prie, soyez fort... Attendez-moi, ne partez pas! Ne m'abandonnez pas!

J'aperçus enfin l'hôpital de Konoha. Je pénétrai comme une furie dans le grand hall et me jetai sur l'hôtesse d'accueil:

- Neji Hyûga?

- Hyûga? Il vient de sortir des soins intensifs. Il repose à la chambre 302...

Je partis sans même la remercier. Jamais le couloir blanc de cet hôpital ne m'avait paru si long. Depuis quand ces escaliers étaient si hauts? Les marches ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais?

Premier étage...

Deuxième étage...

Troisième étage! Enfin! Je me précipitai devant la porte de la seconde chambre, des gens y étaient attroupés... Je les reconnaissais mais n'avais que faire de leur présence. Nos amis étaient tous là, sûrement alertés par Lee-san et Tenten-san... Arrivée à eux, je les bousculai sans ménagement. J'entendis la voix de Kiba-kun m'interpeller mais ne pris pas la peine de répondre. J'ouvris la porte à la volée:

- ONII-SAMA!

La pièce spacieuse était occupée par deux personnes, Otosama et Tsunade-sama. Otosama parut à la fois surpris et furieux de ma soudaine interruption. Dans le lit, j'aperçus le corps inerte de Neji-nii. Mon cœur rata un battement.

- Onii-sama, murmurai-je la voix brisée.

Je m'avançai à pas lent vers le lit. J'entendis la porte claquer derrière moi et la voix aiguë et ironique d'Hanabi-chan s'élever:

- T'inquiètes Onee-chan, il va bien, il dort.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Peu m'importaient ses paroles pleines de joie sournoise, elles n'avaient aucun impact sur moi. Je m'assis au chevet de Neji-nii. Son visage était serein, un peu pâle, certes, quelque peu balafré aussi, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir. Toute ma pression retomba et j'éclatai en sanglot. Je pris sa grande main bandée dans la mienne et posai mon front dessus, comme pour me rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, intervint Hokage-sama d'un ton apaisant, Neji est hors de danger. Comme j'étais en train de l'expliquer à ton père, il a été d'un courage exemplaire. Il a protégé toute son équipe en se battant contre ce ninja... Il était d'une force incroyable, selon l'équipe médicale qui l'a appréhendé, dopé par une quelconque drogue militaire qui décuple force et pouvoir...Ce n'était pas un combat pour Neji, pourtant il s'en est sorti à merveille. C'est miraculeux qu'il soit toujours en vie. L'ennemi utilisait de puissants poisons mais nous avons stoppé leur progression. Il a besoin d'un peu de repos, mais dans quelques jours il sera sur pieds...

« Hisashi-san, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Otosama. Je vais vous laisser en famille. Je veillerai personnellement aux soins de Neji. Votre héritier sera vite guéri.

- Je vous remercie Gondaime-sama, votre sollicitude me touche.

Elle lui sourit et fit un geste nonchalant avant de s'incliner. Elle sortit avec grâce de la chambre immaculée. Otosama resta incliné jusqu'à ce que la moindre vibration de son charisme éclatant ait disparu de l'atmosphère. Je regardais la scène les yeux vides, tout juste soulagée par les paroles de Tsunade-sama.

- Pffff... que l'Hokage soit obligée de te soigner comme ça, tu n'as pas honte Neji?lâcha soudainement Hanabi-chan, T'aurais dû crever là-bas, tu te serais évité l'humiliation d'être un poids pour Tsunade-sama et nous...

- TAIS-TOI!

Je m'étais redressée brusquement et défiais ma sœur du regard:

- Hanabi-chan! Comment peux-tu dire des horreurs pareilles ! La vie de Neji-nii-sama est importante ! Il est l'héritier d'Otosama.. A moins que ce soit précisément ce détail qui te chiffonne. Tenais-tu tellement à cette place, que tu souhaites la mort d'un membre de notre famille! Hanabi-chan tu es...

- Il suffit Hinata!intervint Otosama. Cependant ta sœur a raison Hanabi, tu dois faire preuve de plus de retenue et ne pas manquer de respect à Neji, il...

- Hinata-hime?

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Neji-nii. Les yeux à demi ouverts, il souriait, difficilement bien sûr, mais la joie qu'il éprouvait était palpable. Il leva une de ses mains et la glissa dans mes cheveux. Je pleurai de plus belle, incapable de contrôler mes émotions.

- Êtes-vous un ange? Je croyais mourir... Je ne pensais plus revoir votre visage, Hinata-sama... Je vous aime.

Mon cœur cessa de battre, il était certain qu'Otosama venait d'entendre ses paroles. Qu'allait-il me dire? Mais pire se produisit. Neji-nii m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa. J'étais incapable de me débattre tant ma surprise était grande. Je sentis sa peau brûlante contre la mienne, il était fiévreux... Ce pouvait être un prétexte! Mettre ses propos et son attitude sur le compte d'un délire lié à la fièvre. Mais n'était-ce pas manquer de respect à notre amour? Je fermai les yeux... « Nul secret n'est éternel. » m'avait dit un jour ma servante lorsque, enfant, j'avais tenté de dissimuler l'une de mes bêtises. « Tout finit par ce savoir ».

Ainsi Otosama venait de découvrir notre secret. Je sentis la main de Neji-nii s'alourdir. Il s'était rendormi. Je me dégageai de son étreinte, anxieuse, attendant la réaction d'Otosama... qui ne se fit pas attendre!

- Qu'est-ce que cela? DEHORS HINATA! Que je ne te revois plus dans cette chambre!

Je me levai sans le moindre mot et obéis. Comment aurais-je pu protester? Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. Je comprenais aussi son trouble et sa surprise. Il était préférable de lui laisser le temps d'appréhender les faits pour peut-être en discuter. Je me doutais, évidemment, que j'aurais droit à une crise de colère en bonne et dûe forme, mais lui obéir me donnait à moi aussi le temps de préparer ma riposte. Alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi, mes amis se précipitèrent pour m'accueillir:

- Hina-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Kiba-kun en saisissant mon bras, tu es pâle comme un linge!

- Tsunade-baa (2) nous a pourtant dit que Neji allait bien, s'écria Naruto-kun, toujours aussi survolté.

- J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point tu te sentais concernée, Hinata.

Je relevai des yeux étonnés vers Gondaime-sama dont je n'avais pas noté la présence. Dans un élan de gratitude envers celle qui avait sauvé Neji-nii, je m'inclinai profondément et, légèrement rougissante, murmurai « merci » dans un souffle. Elle ne dut cependant pas m'entendre car ce fut le moment que choisit Naruto-kun pour hurler:

- C'est normal qu'elle soit inquiète Obaa-baa(3), il est de sa famille!

- Tu ne la fermeras donc jamais, sale gosse ? s'emporta Gondaime-sama, vexée par l'allusion à son âge. Tu m'prendsla tête!

- T'as dit quoi _O-b-a-a-b-a-a? _s'écria sur un ton provoquant un Naruto-kun furieux, bondissant déjà sur Hokage-sama.

- Hinata-chan...

Je me retournai vivement. A côté de moi, Lee-san et Tenten-san s'inclinaient profondément. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de pansements et bandages mais semblaient bien se porter.

- Nous sommes réellement désolés Hinata-chan, reprit Tenten-san d'une voix tremblante, il a voulu nous protéger. Ce qui est incompréhensible, c'est que ce ninja semblait en avoir spécialement après Neji-kun. Lui seul a été empoisonné. L'ennemi nous a porté de nombreux coups assez lourds, mais il n'a utilisé les poisons que contre Neji-kun! Oh et puis cet homme était un véritable démon, il n'avait rien d'humain avec ses pupilles dilatées et ses yeux gris...

Tenten-san se laissa aller à la tristesse alors qu'un violent frisson parcourut tout mon corps. Un doute venait de traverser mon esprit. Le pouvoir de ce shinobi... ses pupilles... ses iris... Se pouvait-il...? Avait-il osé? Non, il n'avait tout de même pas pu...? Pas après l'intervention d'Otosama. La voix de Lee-san me tira de mes réflexions.

- Si Gaï-sensei est encore en vie, expliqua-t-il ses yeux, rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versé, plantés dans les miens, c'est uniquement grâce à Neji-kun.Je suis mort de honte! Gaï-sensei viendra très bientôt présenter ses excuses à votre famille, mais pour le moment, il est alité.

- Ne vous en faites pas sempai, Neji-nii-sama n'a fait que son devoir. Vous souhaiterez bon rétablissement de ma part à Gai-sensei, je crains de ne pouvoir le faire moi-même avant un certain temps.

- Pour quelle raison? interrogea Lee-san les sourcils froncés.

- HINATA! gronda la voix d'Otosama dans mon dos au moment où la porte s'ouvrait à grands fracas.

- Celle-ci.

Tous s'étaient tus. Même Hokage-sama et Naruto-kun avaient cessé de se disputer. Je me retournai lentement pour faire face à Otosama. Il me paraissait plus grand et plus imposant que jamais. Sans le moindre mot d'introduction, il me gifla si fort que j'atterris dans les bras de Kiba-kun.

- Hyûga-san! Pas si fort! Hurla Kiba-kun

- La ferme le mioche! s'écria Tsunade-sama en s'avançant, Hisashi-san ce geste est-il vraiment nécessaire? Votre fille...

- Sauf votre respect, Gondaime-sama, il est de mon bon droit de vouloir éduquer ma fille. Hinata a besoin que nous lui rappelions les règles de notre famille! Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien nous excuser.

Il s'inclina respectueusement face à la première dame de Konoha, puis se tournant, m'attrapa brutalement par le bras.

- TOI! Tu me suis!

Il me tira loin de la chambre de Neji-nii, sans ménagement. Hanabi-chan nous suivait de très près, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Jamais le trajet qui menait à notre propriété ne me parut si bref. Dans la grande cour, de nombreux membres de la famille s'étaient rassemblés, inquiets du sort de Neji-nii. Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas le loisir d'étancher leur curiosité. Otosama les fit taire d'un seul regard. Je vis leurs yeux interrogateurs suivre le drôle de trio que nous formions. _Une famille_?... Un père et ses deux filles?... Personne ne pouvait voir un tel tableau! Il n'en avait jamais été ainsi. Mon tortionnaire me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre, me jeta au sol et fit fuir ma servante. Hanabi-chan s'empressa de refermer la porte et Otosama se planta devant moi les poings serrés.

- Je désire des explications!

- A quoi bon vous mentir plus longtemps Otosama ?dis-je en sentant un soudain courage m'envahir, je vais vous révéler la vérité.

- Ainsi, voici votre décision?

Neji-nii et moi nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

Neji-nii avait quitté l'hôpital le matin même. A peine était-il arrivé à la maison principale qu'Otosama nous avait tous rassemblés dans l'une des pièces les plus reculées de la maison pour un conseil de famille. J'avais tout révélé à Otosama et Onii-sama le savait. Après nous avoir longuement fait la morale, m'avoir juré que je ne trouverai jamais d'époux, Otosama nous révéla la raison de sa colère. Pour la pérénité du sang des Hyûga, il avait décidé de faire d'Hanabi-chan l'épouse de Neji-nii. Celui-ci c'était révolté, j'étais aussi une descendante de la Sôke, le même sang coulait dans nos veines de sœurs! Je ferais une épouse parfaite! Oui, mais je n'avais pas la force d'Hanabi-chan...

Neji-nii s'emporta et proposa une autre solution: « Trois jours avant mon anniversaire, s'ouvrira l'examen Chunnin. Proposons à Tsunade-sama un combat opposant Hinata-hime et Hanabi-chan, en guise de 'spectacle'. La gagnante sera mon épouse. » J'avais très facilement accepté cette idée, elle nous laissait au moins une chance, même infime. Hanabi-chan se montra plutôt enthousiaste.

- Qu'il en soit fait ainsi.

Quelques heures plus tard, je retrouvai Kiba-kun dans la forêt. Ce combat prenait une envergure particulière dans mon cœur. Je ne pouvais le perdre sous aucun prétexte, mon amour en dépendait. Bien sûr Neji-nii s'était proposé pour m'aider, mais je ne me sentais pas rassurée. Je savais qu'Otosama ferait tout pour nous empêcher de nous voir durant les quelques jours qui nous séparaient du combat. Il ne me restait qu'une personne vers qui me tourner... Mon meilleur ami!

-Kiba-kun, j'ai besoin de ton aide! L'heure n'est plus au secret, je vais t'expliquer ma situation.

Une fois de plus je me retrouvais dans la chambre sombre d'Ojii-sama. Mais cette fois-ci, je m'y étais rendue de mon plein gré. La force que m'avait transmise cette décision qui avait été prise, était vivace en moi et me donnait le courage de faire face au vieux dragon amer. Il me toisait du haut de son fauteuil, son regard demandant sans détour ce que mon insignifiante personne pouvait vouloir au dieu qu'il pensait être.

Sans peur, je le défiai du regard. Des soupçons avaient été éveillés en moi par les paroles de Tenten-san. Durant les jours qui suivirent, les conjectures devinrent certitudes quand mes réflexions mûries parvinrent à créer un lien entre chaque élément. Ojii-sama continuait à agir selon son bon vouloir. Qu'importaient les menaces d'Otosama, il agissait toujours en chef de famille. J'humectais mes lèvres avant de commencer, la bouche asséchée par l'anxiété.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas, qui avez tenté de faire tuer Neji-nii pendant qu'il était en mission ?

- Que dis-tu Kuzu?

- Inutile de nier Ojii-sama... Vous avez engagé Katsuki-san, dont la famille est liée à la nôtre. Que lui avez-vous promis? Que les Hyûga reconnaîtraient sa lignée décadente? Vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir, vous le savez!

- Mais lui l'ignore! Tu m'impressionnes, Kuzu... percer ainsi mes secrets...

- Je vous connais assez pour savoir à quel point vous êtes tordu. Mais il suffit Ojii-sama! Que vous le vouliez ou non, Neji-nii sera l'héritier d'Otosama.

- Sauf si je le tue avant!

- Dans ce cas, vous m'en voyez navrée, mais pour le bien être d'Onii-sama je me vois dans l'obligation de révéler vos manigances à qui de droit.

- Le bien être de ce déchet! Laisse-moi rire! Ta satisfaction personnelle, sale traînée! Tu ne veux pas perdre ton jouet! Putain! T'acoquiner avec un sang sale de la Bûnke! N'as-tu donc aucune fierté?

Je souris et lui tournai le dos. A quoi bon répondre. Ses paroles chargées de haine et de crainte ne pouvaient entacher ni ma volonté, ni mon amour. Il était comme un animal blessé face à son ennemi, sentant son heure arrivée. Il ruait une dernière fois, rassemblant toute sa hargne pour partir en beauté... mais qu'importe! Je devais protéger Neji-nii de ce vieux roi, et pour cela provoquer sa chute... et seul son propre fils pouvait s'acquitter de cette lourde tâche.

Bientôt, Ojii-sama perdit sa place dans la famille et fut envoyé terminer sa vie dans une des maisons de repos des Hyûga, là où il pourrait continuer à abuser de son pouvoir fantoche, sans que jamais plus il ne fasse souffrir qui que ce soit.

_Suite au chapitre 4._

**Note:**

**1 – Nda:** Je rappelle qu'Otosama signifie père et Ojii-sama grand-père... Il est normal que Hisashi appelle l'autre vieux croûton père... (cette précision est dû à une incompréhension de la part de mes lectrices-testeuses...)

**2- Tsunade-baa:** Contraction de Tsunade-obaa-san, en gros: Tsunade la vieille.

**3- Obaa-baa:** Obaa-san veut dire « grand-mère » Obaa-baa est une formule irrespectueuse dévié de ce terme. On pourrait le traduire par la vieille ou vieil peau... à vous de choisir! ;p

Petit mot de l'auteur:

**Petit Mot de l'auteur:**

_DESOLEE!!!!! _

Je m'agenouille pour supplier votre pardon! J'étais débordée par les cours ces temps derniers et j'avais moins de temps pour taper ma fanfic! Mais voilà! Enfin! Le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le travail que je vous offre à lire est à la hauteur de l'attente que je vous ai fait supporter!!!!!

J'en profite pour remercier ma béta-lectrice, Etincelle, qui pour cette fic, comme pour toutes les autres fait un excellent travail! Gros bisous à toi...

(D'ailleurs allez lire sa fic originale, Passages, elle vaut vraiment le coup d'œil!)

Et un gros coucou-bisouxmerci à ma meilleure amie qui me soutiens toujours dans tous mes délires même les pires! (Et qui du coup ce coltine tout ce que que j'écris... _même le pire!_) Bisous Valiré... et courage! Tu vas devoir me supporter encore quelque temps!!!

Je me suis dis que pour ma peine je répondrais à chaque commentaire un par un:

**Cristinasanae: **_Tend une bouteille de rhum arrangé maison à Sanae-sama! _Allez cul sec! Pour fêter le troisième chapitre enfin publié! Et **OUI** tu est perverse... mais c'est çà qui est sssssssouette! Allez! A trois on court à l'INA se faire un concours de bibine... en priant pour que Kaly ne sorte pas son fouet à plumes roses! XD

**Silvia:** Merci pour ton com'. C'est vrai que son grand-père est horrible, mais là je crois que tu le déteste plus encore pas vrai! - Mouark! Mouark! Mouark! Au fait, c'est quoi le mot trop violent qui pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles? Je veux savoir

**Yuuko-hime:** Comme pour Silvia tu dois le haïr encore plus le vieux là, non? Moi je le hais assez fortement!

_Sirius: perplexe C'est toi qui l'a fait comme çà_

_Miou: Mon cher et tendre époux, ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui écrit cette histoire que je suis obligée d'aimer les salops qui la compose..._

_Sirius: Mouai, si on veut! Toute façon tout le monde sait que tu es tordue..._

_Miou: Sirriuuuuuusss!!!_

_ Scène censurée _

_Miou revient l'air de rien_

je disais donc: merci pour ton com' Yuuko-hime

Lil Dia: o Une nouvelle!!! Bienviendue! Si je suis forte en français?.. Mmmmh Bonne question... C'est vrai que j'ai fait une section littéraire et que je me débrouillais... mais je n'étais pas une lumière! Et puis je crois qu'écrire comme çà n'a aucun rapport avec le français qu'on pratique en classe... Non, je crois que c'est surtout écrire en dehors qui est important...

C'était en direct live la moral du jour par la vieille de service qui a quitté le lycée depuis plus de deux ans déjà... AAARF! çà ne me rajeunit pas tout çà!

**HinaNeji**: merci! merci! ;p

Comme ton site est bien, je te fais un coup de pub ici. Si vous aimez le couple NejixHina, faîtes un petit tour par le site de la demoiselle, il est bien: http://eutopic. Mouaaaaaah! Encore du sang neuf, c'est merveilleux! Merci pour ton com', je suis heureuse. _-Miou toute rouge_- Y'a trop de compliments juste pour moi... Je ne sais plus quoi dire, sinon que je suis heureuse que çà t'ait plu... J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Nee-san: _Miou, submergée par l'allégresse, s'évanouit à la vue de cette autre nouvelle. Sirius l'attrape et la baffe allègrement (c'est qu'il se venge le sagouin!) Miou finit par émerger._

_Miou: Oh mon amour_

_Sirius: Ouais, Ouais, plus tard... tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de répondre à la demoiselle._

_Miou: Mmmmh... ah... euh ... oui!_

Merci pour ton com' Nee-san, il me fait très plaisir! Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs,j'espère que le chapitre 3 t'a plu et désolée pour cette longue période d'attente.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos com'! J'espère que le troisième chapitre vous a plu... J'ai découvert une nouvelle technique pour avoir des com': le chantage! Si je n'ai pas **100 commentaires**, je ne vous mets pas la suite... **MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** Bon! Ok, je vais me montrer magnanime... 20 com' et je mets la suite!

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Des com'! Des com'! Je veux des Com'!!!**

_Sirius: oulà! çà va plu là! Je crois que j'ai tapé trop fort! Bien, je vous prie de l'excuser et n'écouter pas ses menaces! Je vais la calmer et vous aurez vite la suite... De toute façon elle est incapable de ne pas mettre la suite, question de fierté mal placée! _

_Sirius attrape Miou à bout de bras et s'apprête à s'en aller quand il se retourne brusquement:_ « C'est pas une raison pour pas laisser de com'! Parce qu'après c'est moi qu'elle tape! Alors soyez sympa, commenter sa fic! » _salut et la porte jusqu'au lit pour tenter de soigner la folie de son épouse..._

_c'est pas gagné!_

Allez! Rendez-vous au chapitre 4.

_Miou revient en courant..._

Entre le moment où j'ai fait béta-lire ma fic et le moment où je vous offre enfin la suite... (_Miou se prosterne encore pour demander pardon!_) J'ai reçu deux autres commentaires aux quels je tiens absolument à répondre!

**aliana: **Une... Une... une nouvelle encore!

Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que cette intrigue te plaise, j'aime bien axé les choses sur les conflits familiaux car ce sont eux qui inéxorablement influent le destin amoureux de nos deux tourtereaux... Mais chut! Je n'en dit pas plus, la suite au prochain chapitre!

**mars: **Salut mon comander! Quoi? Non? Çà se dit pas?

Bof de toute façon moi je suis toujours à côté de la plaque!

**_BOUDE, BOUDE, BOUDE, BONDIT SOUDAINEMENT!_**

Pis d'abord n'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit dans son com'! c'est moi qui ait raison, j'ai toujours raison!! Na!

Non, plus sérieusement! Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué en MP, je sais que Neji est le petit fils de l'autre $:§?µ# mais la complexité de succéssion oblige, son père et toute se descendance ont été regnié DONC ne sont plus considéré par le $\+²§? comme étant de son propre sang!

Au fait comme tu le remarqueras, le message a été transmis mais pas compris donc je te laisse libre choix de faire ce que tu veux du :(¡£#...

_Miou livre le vieux à mars, saucissonné sur un plateau d'or_

Tiens en prime un bouquet de fleur!!! ;) Allez Bisous et plus

_Miou s'en va en courant pour taper la suite de sa fic avant de se faire taper sur les doigts!_


	4. 04 Encore un petit secret

**Encore un petit secret.**

L'ouverture de l'examen Chunnin.

Konoha était devenu une véritable fourmilière. Le village grouillait d'étrangers venus chercher un peu de prestige et un nouveau rang. La veille, Gondaime-sama avait accueilli en grande pompe les damiyô des grands pays, et ce matin-là avait été marqué par l'arrivée en fanfare du Mizukage, du Raikage, du Tsuchikage et, bien évidemment de Gaara-kun, le Kazekage (1).

Loin de cette agitation, en proie à mes propres préoccupations, je méditais dans ma chambre. Il me fallait retrouver un peu de calme. Une heure tout juste me séparait du combat qui déciderait de mon avenir. Au-delà de cette histoire interne, un grand poids pesait sur les épaules de ma sœuret moi. Une grande partie des damiyô et des Kage avaient finalement accepté l'invitation de Hokage-sama en entendant parler de ce combat. Les Hyûga étaient connus dans tout le monde ninja comme étant l'une des plus grandes familles de lignée héréditaire, possédant un pouvoir exceptionnel. Il appartenait à présent à nous deux, dignes héritières de cette extraction, de ne pas les décevoir. Tant de pression sur nos frêles épaules de jeunes filles... et ma seule préoccupation restait Neji-nii.

Je ne l'avais que très peu vu depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Otosama s'était arrangé pour l'éloigner le plus souvent possible de la maison principale. Il n'avait donc pas pu m'aider à m'entraîner, mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Kiba-kun avait été parfait dans ce rôle. Sans pitié, il m'avait menée jusqu'au bout de mes limites, me poussant toujours plus loin pour finalement me faire redécouvrir mon pouvoir... D'un autre côté, il s'était montré rassurant. Mes motivations étaient les bonnes, je ne pouvais que gagner. J'avais déjà tant changé au contact de l'amour. Neji-nii faisait sur moi des miracles, je gagnerais, c'était certain...

Je souris en repensant à ses paroles... elles me réchauffaient le cœur. Je n'étais pas aussi sûre que lui de ma victoire, mais me savoir soutenue me donnait des ailes. Je me relevai et m'avançai vers ma coiffeuse. Là, soigneusement pliée, la tenue de combat traditionnelle des femmes de notre famille m'attendait. Ce serait la première fois que je l'enfilerais. J'avais demandé à rester seule et ma servante, compatissante, avait obtempéré... un peu à contrecœur. Ce serait donc seule que je m'habillerais.

Une fois mes vêtements enfilés, je me mirai dans la glace. Cette tenue était tout simplement magnifique. J'étais chaussée de cuissardes noires bordées de rouge. Je portais un court short noir, un Yukata(2) plutôt court lui aussi rouge sang et frappé de l'emblème de la Sôke... Simple, féminine et pratique. Je terminai en brossant une fois encore mes cheveux... J'étais fin prête. « Je suis Hinata Hyûga, j'ai dix-huit ans et demi et je m'apprête à combattre contre ma sœur pour gagner le droit d'épouser l'homme que j'aime. »Je souris tristement à mon reflet. Cette présentation frisait le ridicule. Notre famille et ses règles intransigeantes nous avaient mené bien bas. Je fermai les yeux, respirai profondément et sortis de la chambre. Ma servante m'attendait. Sans un mot, elle me mena à la chaise portable posée à l'entrée de la propriété. Hanabi-chan était sûrement déjà partie. C'était à mon tour d'être exhibée comme un animal de foire dans les rues de la ville. Dès que je fus installée, quatre membres de la Bûnke soulevèrent la chaise et nous partîmes vers l'arène.

Nombre de gens s'étaient amassés dans les rues pour voir passer l'aînée de la noble lignée Hyûga. J'étais un spectacle pour ces badauds, rien de plus. Immobile et stoïque, je tentais de maîtriser la révolte et la peur qui peu à peu m'envahissaient. Les villageois hurlaient leur allégresse. Il allait leur être offert un si beau spectacle, et l'on promenait devant eux l'une des combattantes... Enfin, j'aperçus les hauts murs du stade.

Depuis les coulisses, je sentais l'atmosphère fébrile qui régnait dans les gradins. La clameur de la foule parvenait assourdie jusqu'à mes oreilles et pourtant, elle m'étouffait d'ores et déjà. Hanabi-chan se trouvait à l'opposé du stade m'avait-on expliqué. Je devrais entrer après le discours d'Hokage-sama. On espérait que nous offririons un bon match à nos spectateurs. Certains étaient venus de loin rien que pour nous. Peu importe qui serait le vainqueur... Tous savaient que ce serait Hanabi-chan. L'important était de résister assez longtemps pour ne pas décevoir le public... Si j'avais compris? Oh oui bien sûr! Personne n'avait confiance en moi. J'étais le faire valoir de la brillante fille d'Hisashi-san. Un point c'est tout!

Mais les paroles de Neji-nii me revinrent en mémoire: « Si j'ai proposé un tel dilemme à Otosama, c'est parce que je te crois capable de vaincre Hanabi. » Il croyait en moi, et il n'était pas le seul. Kiba-kun me l'avait fait comprendre. Tous mes amis de l'académie de Ninja seraient présents à ce combat pour me soutenir, car eux aussi avait foi en moi.

Un homme me fit signe. Le discours de Tsunade-sama était fini. Je pris une longue inspiration et les mains moites, le cœur palpitant, j'avançai d'un pas assuré vers ma destinée.

En entrant dans l'arène, je fus éblouie par le soleil. Un rugissement m'accueillit, je sursautai. Le public était survolté. Au milieu du terrain m'attendait déjà Hanabi, en compagnie de l'arbitre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reconnus Kakashi-sensei ! D'un pas digne, le tête haute, je m'avançai vers eux puis m'inclinai face au célèbre ninja copieur.

- J'ai été choisi pour mes capacités spéciales, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Je vous préviens mesdemoiselles, mon sharingan n'est peut-être pas aussi performant que vos Byakugan, mais je sais m'en servir, alors attention à vous!

Puis il s'éloigna et reprit à voix forte:

- Ce combat opposera Hinata Hyûga à Hanabi Hyûga. Il devra se dérouler selon l'éthique de notre village. Si les règles ne sont pas tenues et en cas de danger pour les combattantes, je me réserve le droit d'intervenir et d'arrêter ce combat. Les opposantes sont-elle en accord avec ces conditions?

D'un même geste, Hanabi-chan et moi acquiesçâmes:

- Bien, saluez-vous!

Je m'approchai de ma sœur mais au lieu de m'incliner comme le voulait la coutume, je pris Hanabi-chan dans mes bras et la serrai de toutes mes forces.

- Imoto-chan, ce combat a-t-il un sens? demandai-je à voix basse.

- Oui! Je veux Neji-nii pour époux, je le veux tu m'entends! Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, murmura-t-elle avec une colère mal contenue.

Je ne fus même pas surprise de sa déclaration. Je souris tristement et la lâchai. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et posai un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Hanabi-chan parut aussi surprise que le public qui se répandait en exclamations. Malgré les différents qui nous avaient toujours opposé, Hanabi-chan était ma petite sœur, je l'aimais et ce combat me désolait. Mais puisqu'il était nécessaire...

Nous nous éloignâmes et prîmes la position traditionnelle de notre famille. Parfait reflet l'une de l'autre, nos poses étaient le fruit admirable d'années d'entraînement... ou plutôt d'endoctrinements au Jûken des Hyûga.

Kakashi-sensei leva la main, puis l'abaissa en criant:

- Que le combat commence !

Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous dévisager, puis Hanabi-chan se mit à parler assez fort pour que toute l'arène l'entendît:

- Laissez tomber, Onee-sama...

Je fus étonnée par sa soudaine courtoisie envers moi. Elle qui me traitait toujours avec dédain, me donnait à présent du « vous » et de l' « onee-sama ». Tant d'honneurs juste pour moi(3)... Je souris. L'image irréprochable devait donc à ce point être entretenue face au gens!

- Je sais que vous ne désirez pas ce combat, continua-t-elle, vous le faîtes parce que Neji-nii vous l'a si gentiment demandé. Vous n'êtes pas faite pour le combat. Vous haïssez la violence. Vous détestez faire du mal tout autant qu'avoir mal! C'est pour cette raison que vous avez fui cette place de chef de famille que vous proposait père, et c'est pour cette même raison que vous ne serez jamais que Chunnin! Abandonnez, Hinata-nee-sama, comme vous l'avez toujours fait jusqu'ici!

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Le public attendait, anxieux, la moindre réaction de ma part. Je souris à Hanabi-chan et répondis d'une voix assurée:

- Tu as bien appris ta leçon, Imoto-chan, on dirait presque les paroles de Neji-nii. Tu tentes de reproduire le même schéma de combat qu'il y a sept ans, quand Onii-sama et moi avions combattu pour l'examen chunnin. Mais j'ai changé, Hanabi... et si tu l'as bien compris, je t'en prie, commençons, ou nos spectateurs s'ennuieront!

Je vis la colère se peindre sur ses traits, alors que le public hurlait de joie. Il allait enfin assister à un spectacle animé. Sans plus de cérémonies, Hanabi-chan se jeta sur moi. En un instant, j'activai le Byakugan. Très vite, je dus éviter ses coups, je détournai chaque attaque, tentant au passage de placer les miennes. Telles deux danseuses, nous évoluions avec grâce sur le terrain. Nos yukata rouges nous faisaient ressembler à des papillons virevoltants. Pendant un long moment nous échangeâmes des coups, visant avec précision les tenketsu de l'autre.

Soudain, Hanabi-chan perça ma défense et me frappa en plein cœur. Je restai pétrifiée par la surprise. D'une seule voix, le public exprima son étonnement. Kakashi-sensei perdit toute contenance, pris de cours par ce coup mortel. Je regardai ma sœur, mes yeux brillant de larmes, le souffle coupé, la bouche entrouverte.

- Ainsi tu étais même prête à me tuer? Demandai-je, la voix brisée.

Je lui souris tristement et attrapai le bras qu'elle gardait tendu devant moi... Je remontai les manches de son yukata. Ses petits bras blancs étaient couverts de contusions bleuâtres. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche sous la surprise. Je mordis mes lèvres et dis:

- Diffuser le chakra pour toucher mon cœur, es-tu tombée si bas Hanabi-chan? Mais je t'ai devancée! Tu voulais reproduire le combat qui m'avait opposé à Neji-nii? Et bien, voila qui est fait! J'ai touché chaque tenketsu de ton bras droit Hanabi, plus une goutte de chakra ne circule dans ce membre. Ton coup a échoué, tu ne m'as pas porté la moindre blessure!

Je serrai un peu plus son poignet et d'une seule main, la soulevai du sol avant de la projeter à l'autre bout de l'arène. Elle alla percuter le mur d'en face. Le public souffla son admiration d'une seule voix, ébahi. Je venais de faire preuve d'une force digne de celle de Tsunade-sama. Concentrant mon chakra, je m'élançai à toute vitesse vers Hanabi-chan, qui eut tout juste le temps de se relever avant que je la frappe en plein visage d'un coup de poing et lui assène un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler vers ma gauche. Elle atterrit lourdement au sol. Elle se redressa difficilement et posa ses yeux ébahis sur moi:

- Onee-sama...

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme çà Hanabi!hurlai-je, hors de moi, M'assassiner? Pour une cause si idiote? Pour plaire à Otosama? Quelle idiotie ! Mes coups te choquent? Pourquoi es-tu si étonnée, Hanabi? Tu croyais que comme toi je ne savais qu'utiliser le style Hyûga? Mais voyons, crois-tu que mon passage à l'académie ne m'ait servi à rien? J'ai acquis une expérience que tu n'auras jamais! Les missions que j'accomplis avec mes amis m'enrichissent, mes entraînements avec Kiba-kun m'endurcissent! Les amis! Connais-tu seulement ce que c'est Hanabi? En observant Sakura-kun, j'ai pu développer moi aussi cette force surhumaine! Le contrôle de Chakra? C'est de la rigolade pour un membre de la famille Hyûga! En suivant l'exemple de Naruto-kun, je suis devenue plus forte! Abandon? Je suis désolée Hanabi, je ne connais plus ce mot! Regarde-moi! J'ai créé mon propre style de combat! Je suis au-dessus des sempiternelles règles de notre famille! Elles nous conduisent à notre perte! Les Hyûga sont un clan sur le déclin! Ouvrez les yeux avant notre totale destruction! Je hais cette attitude... Je veux m'en défaire! C'est pour ça que je te vaincrai Hanabi!

Je me jetai sur elle et, grâce au Jûken, bouchai la circulation de son bras gauche. Elle tenta de riposter, mais la fatigue due au coup commençait à se faire sentir. J'attrapai ses deux poignets et l'envoyai dans les airs. En D'un bond, je la rejoins et frappai un coup de Jûken en plein ventre. Consciemment, je modérai mon chakra. Je voulais que mon coup soit assez fort pour la faire souffrir, mais qu'il ne lui imposât pas de dégâts internes trop importants. Alors qu'elle se retournait, je l'attrapai par le col de son yukata et atterris gracieusement au sol. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

- C'est fini Hanabi, tu ne pourras pas combattre, tu ne connais que le Jûken et tes bras sont inefficaces!

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Onee-sama!cria-t-elle, les règles de la famille sont strictes! Je combattrai jusqu'à la fin! Pour gagner tu devras me tuer!

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Je levai l'une de mes mains, prête à lui asséner un coup fatal... Étrangement, Kakashi-sensei n'intervint pas... Hanabi-chan ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de ma décision et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup décisif. Il en était donc ainsi. Ma main se mit à trembler. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous vivions un tel dénouement? N'avions-nous pas assez souffert? Notre amour allait-il survivre à un tel affront? Ma main levée au ciel trahissait mon émotion...

- J'ABANDONNE!

J'avais crié ces mots assez fort pour que tout le stade m'entendît. Hanabi-chan réouvrit des yeux surpris sur mon visage décomposé. Brusquement je la serrai contre moi et pleurai. Kakashi-sensei... Aviez-vous prévu ma réaction? Saviez-vous à quel point, mon cœur pouvait me jouer des tours? Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui, mais je vous remercie de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'intervenir. Ce geste m'avait permis de m'assurer d'une chose, je m'étais libérée de l'emprise des Hyûga. Je m'accrochai convulsivement à ma sœur et balbutiai:

- Je... je ne... non... non, je ne pouvais pas! Ma propre sœur... Il m'est impossible de le faire! Qui serais-je si je t'ôtais la vie? Toi ma chair, mon sang... Je t'aime Hanabi!

Je sentis les mains d'Hanabi-chan se crisper sur le tissus de mon yukata et compris à ce moment que pendant toutes ses années, ma petite sœur s'était trompée sur la nature de mes sentiments envers elle.

Kakashi-sensei leva la main au ciel et s'exclama:

- Abandon d'Hinata Hyûga. Ce match se termine sur une victoire par forfait. Hanabi Hyûga est vainqueur!

Jamais des escaliers ne me parurent aussi haut. Hanabi-chan et moi montions tranquillement les marches qui nous mèneraient à la loge principale, là où les kage et damiyô nous attendaient... Là où Neji-nii et Otosama avaient été invités par Tsunade-sama. J'avais le cœur lourd, Neji-nii et moi allions devoir nous séparer... c'était si cruel... après tous ces efforts! Mais tel était notre marché avec Otosama, et en fière ninja que nous étions, il nous fallait respecter notre parole. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à accepter notre triste sort.

Nous saluâmes d'abord les damiyo qui nous félicitèrent et nous remercièrent pour ce spectacle de premier ordre. Puis ce fut le tour des Kage qui, moins élogieux, nous remercièrent néanmoins. Au moment où j'arrivais face à Gaara-kun, je fus surprise par son visage souriant... Lui qui avait toujours été si inexpressif. Je me sentais proche de lui. Nous avions tous deux changé grâce à Naruto-kun. Je serrai avec émotion la grande main qu'il me tendait. Juste à ce moment, un grand hurlement parvint à mes oreilles. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner, Gaara-kun et moi fûmes assaillis de tous côtés par une bande de jeunes survoltée. Mes amis étaient venus me réconforter en grande pompe:

- T'as été super Hina-chan! hurla Kiba.

- Je ne te savais pas si forte, Hinata, s'exclama Chôji.

- Excellent le coup du contrôle de chakra! lança Sakura-chan en me serrant contre elle.

- Merveilleuse Hinata! Tu as été tout simplement merveilleuse! Tu peux être fière d'être une Kunoichi(4)! s'écria Ino-chan en m'attrapant de l'autre côté.

- Tu as vu ça, Kazekage-chan(5)! hurla Naruto-kun, il y a des gens forts à Konoha!

- Oui, répondit simplement Gaara-kun, mais je le savais déjà...

Je souris à Gaara-kun en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Naruto-kun se rendait-il compte de l'estime que le Kazekage avait pour lui? Je soupirai et tournai légèrement la tête. J'aperçus Otosama et Neji-nii-sama qu'Hanabi-chan avait déjà salué, juste à côté de Tsunade-sama qui regardait cette scène chaotique d'un air satisfait. Je m'excusai auprès de mes amis et me dirigeai vers l'Hokage. Je m'inclinai profondément devant elle.

- C'est toi la grande gagnante de ce combat Hinata, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, C'est vrai, oui, officiellement tu as perdu... mais tu as gagné l'estime de tes pairs et la reconnaissance de tous... Personne ne dira plus que tu es faible.

- Je vous remercie Gondaime-sama, murmurai-je la voix coupée par l'émotion.

- Hinata, j'aimerais que demain à la première heure tu sois dans mon bureau, j'ai des choses à te dire.

- Bien, Gondaime-sama.

- Allez, va saluer ta famille la tête haute.

Je relevai la tête, souriante, et me dirigeai vers Otosama. Je le regardai, anxieuse, avant de m'incliner respectueusement face à lui. Mais très vite, je sentis sa main sur mon épaule qui me poussait à me redresser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me sourit, pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Il inclina brièvement la tête et dit:

- Tu as trouvé un chemin. Certes, il est différent de celui des Hyûga mais je suis tout de même fier de toi, musume-chan...

- Non, Otosama, ma voie n'est pas si différente. Le sang des Hyûga coulera toujours dans mes veines. Je vous dois respect et obéissance... J'agirai donc ainsi tant que vos choix de chef ne iront pas à l'encontre de mon nindô.

- Ainsi donc, tu acceptes sans regrets ta sentence pour avoir perdu ce combat?

- Oui, Otosama...

- ... Nous avons passé un accord, nous le respecterons!

Je sursautai et fixai Neji-nii. Nous avions prononcé ces mots en parfaite symbiose. Je lui souris tristement. Notre amour était fier et ne souffrait aucun compromis... Aussi douloureuse que cette épreuve soit, nous respecterions notre parole. Quand Otosama reprit la parole, je sentis à travers sa voix une tristesse difficilement contenue. Peut-être fut-ce à ce moment que je sus? Être chef de famille n'était pas qu'un cadeau, il y avait parfois des contraintes que l'on ne pouvait outrepasser.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire mes enfants, déclara-t-il, j'aurais été peiné d'avoir dû me disputer encore avec deux brebis que je venais de retrouver!

- Ne vous tracassez point, Otosama, nous sommes des brebis devenues sages.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, je l'attrapai par les épaules, le forçai à se baisser et posai un baiser sur son front. Il n'eût aucune réaction. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas touché ses enfants? Dans aucun de mes souvenirs, Otosama n'avait eu à mon égard la moindre marque d'affection. Toutefois j'étais décidée à changer et j'entraînerais dans ma métamorphose cette grande famille glaciale. Ce que je venais de vivre était un premier pas. Modeste, certes, mais tout de même le début d'une nouvelle histoire qu'il nous restait à écrire. Enfin, je relâchai Otosama, me dirigeai vers Neji-nii et m'inclinai.

- Pardon...

Soudain, toute mon émotion explosa. Toutes ces larmes que j'avais scellées depuis des jours trouvèrent une brèche où s'infiltrer. J'éclatai en sanglots.

- Pardon... pardonnez-moi... J'aurais pu...j'aurais pu gagner! Mais... non, je refuse de la tuer... Je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit au nom de notre amour... que deviendrait-il, s'il était entaché de sang? Non, je ne le veux pas! Parce que je vous aime!

Il posa une main sur ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder et me rassura de sa voix la plus douce.

- Je suis fier de vous Hinata-hime... vous avez été merveilleuse. Je suis soulagé que vous n'ayez pas sali ce que nous avions construit d'un meurtre. Sachez-le, j'épouserai Hanabi-chan, comme le désire Otosama, mais c'est vous, et vous seule, que j'aime!

À la nuit tombée, tout Konoha était en fête. Les rues illuminées étaient animées par de nombreux petits stands. L'examen Chunnin se terminait en fanfare sous le ciel paré de ses plus belles étoiles estivales. Tous les villageois étaient en liesse. Seuls trois ninja avaient obtenu le grade supérieur, mais deux d'entre eux étaient de chez nous. Un peu partout en ville, on fêtait l'évènement. Au centre de l'arène, l'Hokage avait organisé un dîner. Outre les Kage et les damiyô, tous les notables du village et les participants à l'examen y étaient conviés. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Bien que nombre d'invités aient gardé rancœur des résultats d'examen, les pitreries d'alcoolique de Tsunade-sama, tout comme ses inénarrables querelles avec Jiraya-sama, avaient réussi à dérider l'atmosphère.

Onii-sama et moi observions ce spectacle de haut. Nous nous étions éclipsés au cours du repas pour enfin nous retrouver en tête à tête. Assis dans les gradins, nous restions côte à côte, plongés dans un épais mutisme. C'était la première fois de la journée où nous pouvions réellement parler. Cependant une sorte de gêne s'était installée entre nous... En fait, bien plus qu'une gêne, il s'agissait d'une crainte. En parler, avoir cette conversation qui mettrait un point final à notre relation. Il y avait tant de choses à dire... et si peu de temps pour le dire faire. Nous regardions tantôt le ciel, si haut au-dessus de nos têtes, tantôt les convives installés en bas, bien au-dessous de nous. Nous étions pris entre deux univers, enfermés dans notre bulle qui menaçait d'éclater et nous abandonner dans la géhenne de la réalité. Il me fallut beaucoup de courage pour me saisir de l'aiguille qui percerait le cocon que nous nous étions construit.

- Alors nous sommes entrain d'écrire la fin de l'histoire?

- Il semblerait, répondit-il rêveur.

- N'est-ce pas dommage? Elle a été si courte...

- Et si longue à la fois... Je n'avais que quatre ans quand mon cœur a battu pour vous pour la première fois.

- C'est étrange... tant d'années avant que nous soyons réellement réunis

- ... pour, finalement, si peu de temps.

- C'est rageant!

Des larmes perlèrent sur ma joue quand je prononçai ces mots. Neji-nii le devina au son de ma voix. Il m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa. D'un geste compulsif je m'accrochai à lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je le voulais juste pour moi. Le parfum de sa peau mettait en alerte tous mes sens. Je ressentais plus fortement que jamais la caresse de ses cheveux sur mon front. Le jeu de ses doigts sur ma chair assoiffée excitait mon amour. Le goût de ses lèvres me parut plus prononcé qu'à l'ordinaire. La mélodie de sa respiration plus harmonieuse que jamais... Peut-être mon corps, résigné à cette séparation, cherchait-il à graver en lui les souvenirs de ce baiser. Doucement, presque à regret, Neji-nii quitta mes lèvres. Son front contre le mien, son nez frôlant le mien, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et susurra d'une voix apaisante.

- Quand bien même ses moments furent brefs, ils comptent parmi les plus heureux de ma vie. Je vous le jure.

Comme dans un rêve je vis deux perles d'eau cascader le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser sur mes paumes ouvertes. Si j'avais un jour douté de son amour, je me voyais, à cette instant, comblée. Le froid et si peu expansif Neji versait des larmes pour moi et pour notre amour. Déjà des remords m'envahissaient. Devions-nous réellement accepter les ordres d'Otosama? Ne devions-nous pas nous rebeller? Pourquoi devrais-je obéir à un homme qui était insensible aux efforts que j'avais fournis par amour? Il aurait pu céder, nous laisser ensemble. Il était chef de famille, c'était en son pouvoir! Quand, balbutiante, j'exprimai le fond de ma pensée à Neji-nii, celui-ci secoua la tête et répondit:

- Êtes-vous donc si persuadée qu'Otosama vous hait à ce point? Il y a quelques jours à peine, il a envisagé de tout annuler pour me laisser libre choix de mon épouse. Il a vu vos efforts pour ce combat. Il a vu aussi votre évolution. À ses yeux, vous êtes digne d'être à la tête de la Sôke. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis du conseil de famille. Il a tenté de les convaincre... en vain. Ils ont déjà difficilement accepté que je devienne héritier... ils ne pouvaient pas, en plus, tolérer mon union avec le mouton noir qu'ils avaient rejeté quelques années plutôt, sauf votre respect Hianta-hime... ce sont de vieux imbéciles bornés, qu'y pouvons-nous...

- Nous changerons ces règles idiotes, car nous sommes l'avenir du clan. Nos enfants ne vivront pas ces millet interdictions sans intérêt, pour un honneur qui n'a plus court que dans la mémoire des anciens...

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Peut-être avais-je raison, mais en attendant cet instant, nous serions séparés. Et cette perspective m'insupportait.

- Enfuyons-nous! m'exclamai-je brusquement en bondissant comme un ressort.

- S'enfuir? répéta Neji-nii, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, insistai-je, les larmes aux yeux malgré le rire qui s'échappait de mon gosier, nous nous libérerions des Hyûga et pourrions vivre ensemble! Plus de convenances entre nous! Vous me tutoierez et m'appellerez Hina-chan. Et je vous appellerai Neji-sempai! Nous vivrions notre amour en plein jour, sans crainte. Ce serait merveilleux.

- Hinata-hime, vous le savez, n'est ce pas? Vous le savez que c'est impossible! répondit-il, en colère contre le monde entier. J'ai des responsabilités et un rêve à accomplir!

- Et si je vous enlevais? Ce serait parfait un enlèvement...

- Hina-chan, tu es une incurable romantique, soupira-t-il, attendri.

Je mordis mes lèvres en voyant son sourire triste. À quoi bon se faire du mal? Rêver, à d'impossibles plans. Garder l'espoir d'une hypothétique union ne faisait qu'agrandir la plaie de nos cœurs. Je baissai la tête, souriant à mes genoux. Les palpitations que j'avais ressenties au creux de ma poitrine an l'entendant me parler si familièrement (6) le prouvaient bien: son amour m'intimidait encore, mes sentiments étaient plus vivaces que jamais. Il était cruel que ce fut à ce moment qu'il fallait se séparer. De grosses gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le revers de ma main, alors que d'une voix tremblante je repris la conversation.

- Nous le savions depuis le début de toutes façons. Nous savions que cette fin était inéluctable! Pourquoi sinon aurions-nous pris tant de soin à nous cacher?

- Oui, c'était couru d'avance...

- Mais qu'importe... quelle qu'en soit l'issue, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu me blottir dans vos bras. Je vous aime Neji-nii.

Juste à ce moment, comme si une plume omnisciente écrivait le scénario de cette séparation, des feux d'artifices furent lancés de la place du village. Je fus surprise par le premier, mais me repris vite en main. Quand le second fût lancé et explosa en gerbe de scintillants pétales roses, je me levai en hurlant : « Tamaya! ».(7) Malgré mes larmes, malgré mon cœur lourd, il me fallait crier pour exorciser ma peine. Soudain la voix de Neji-nii s'éleva derrière moi, étrangement forte et déterminée.

- Moi aussi je vous aime Hinata-hime! Est-ce réellement la seule issue à notre histoire? Un mariage arrangé peut-il venir à bout d'un véritable amour? Hinata-hime et si nous avions une autre solution?

Je courus jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, je tombai dans l'herbe verte de cette prairie. Kiba-kun derrière moi se laissa choir les bras en croix à mes côtés et, essoufflé, demanda:

- Es-tu sûre de toi Hina-chan? En plus tu vas abîmer ton kimono!

- C'est parfait comme çà Kiba-kun!

Ce jour-là, Neji-nii fêtait son vingtième anniversaire. Une grande réception était donnée au moment même au domaine Hyûga. À l'instant où, en compagnie de Kiba-kun, j'avais pris la fuite, Otosama s'apprêtait à annoncer à tous son intention de faire de Neji-nii son successeur et de le marier à sa seconde fille, Hanabi-chan. Sans vergogne, j'avais remonté mon beau kimono jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses et, geta en main, j'avais pris mes jambes à mon coup. À quoi bon rester écouter ce que je savais déjà? Cette déclaration restait douloureuse malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

Le soir suivant le combat qui m'avait opposé à ma sœur, Otosama avait organisé un grand dîner de famille où il avait salué ma bravoure et ma force et, pour la première fois, il me fit asseoir à ses côtés, à la place d'Imoto-chan. Plus tôt dans cette même journée, Tsunade-sama m'avait demandé d'entreprendre des études de ninja médical. Puisque je savais si bien maîtriser mon chakra, il me serait facile et rapide d'acquérir tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, je l'avais annoncé à mes amis, Kiba-kun s'était rapidement emporté: quitter l'équipe! Comment avais-je pu? Mais je ne quittais pas l'équipe, je m'améliorais pour mieux les soutenir en mission. Son affolement m'avait réconforté... j'étais un élément important pour notre équipe et j'étais soulagée de le savoir...

Mes amis m'avaient longuement parlé de mon combat, de ma bonté envers Hanabi et de leur étonnement en apprenant la vérité sur la relation qui m'unissait à Neji-nii. Nous formions un si joli couple! J'eus vite fait de calmer leur enthousiasme. J'avais perdu le combat. Neji-nii épouserait Hanabi-chan, pas moi...

Je soupirai et me roulai dans l'herbe pour regarder le ciel. Me rapprochant de Kiba-kun, je posai la tête sur l'un de ses bras et murmurai:

- Ici, c'est parfait...

- Peut-être, mais évite de te rouler comme çà dans l'herbe, tu vas tâcher ton kimono!

J'éclatai de rire et frottai plus encore mes fesses contre l'herbe grasse. Un long silence s'en suivit. Les nuages cotonneux défilaient, portés par la brise légère de cet été. Le soleil brûlait notre peau et les cigales nous chantaient une drôle de mélodie... Tout était si calme loin de cette fête. Soudain, Kiba-kun me demanda doucement:

- Est-ce que çà ira Hinata? Je veux dire pour Neji... t'es pas trop triste?

- Non, répondis-je dans un souffle, je n'ai pas réellement perdu ce combat, j'ai pu dire à ma famille ce que j'avais sur le cœur et puis,... j'...

J'hésitai un petit instant. Je fixai le ciel comme si j'y attendais une réponse, puis tournai les yeux vers Kiba-kun. Il me regardait attentif. Je souris, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je poursuivis sur le ton de la confidence:

- Je n'ai pas perdu Neji-nii

- Comment çà? s'exclama Kiba-kun du tac-o-tac.

- Bien sûr, il épouse Hanabi-chan, mais moi je ne suis pas tenue de me marier. De plus, je vais continuer à vivre chez les Hyûga. Neji-nii m'aime toujours, je préfère être une femme de l'ombre vraiment aimé, qu'une épouse officielle délaissée comme le sera Hanabi... Nous en avons parlé lui et moi, qu'importent les convenances, nous continuerons à vivre notre amour... Et tant qu'il voudra de moi comme maîtresse, il en sera ainsi... Mais chut Kiba-kun, _c'est un secret_!

_Fin _

**Notes:**

**1 – Petit rappel rapide:** Hokage (ombre du feu) chef du village caché de la feuille (pays du feu)

Kaezkage (ombre du vent) chef du village caché du sable (pays du vent)

Mizukage(ombre de l'eau) chef du village caché de la brume (pays de l'eau)

Raikage(ombre de la foudre) chef du village caché des nuages (pays de la foudre)

Tsuchikage (ombre de la terre) chef du village caché de la roche (pays de la terre)

**2- Yukata: **kimono léger porté surtout en été, je l'ai ici détourné pour en faire une tenue de combat.

**3- Politesse: **voire la note 6

**4- Kunoichi: **femme ninja

**5-Kazekage-chan: **Ici, Naruto charrie Gaara. Il utilise le titre honorifique Kazekage avec le suffixe -chan qui marque l'affection (mais s'utilise surtout pour les petits garçons et pour les filles) En clair Naruto, taquine Gaara (sûrement par jalousie! )

**6- Politesse:** Bon à travers cette note je réponds à la question que me posait Sanae-sama et au commentaire de Sorayaa: Pourquoi Neji et Hinata se vouvoient... Il s'agit tout simplement de convenances et de traditions japonaises... Tout d'abord, je situe ma fanfic dans un milieu aisé, une famille ancrée dans la tradition et très à cheval sur les principes. Il est donc normal que Neji et Hinata se vouvoient pour deux raisons. Neji est de la bûnke, qui plus est lié à Hinata par le sceau de l'oiseau en cage,... donc il lui doit le respect. Hinata, quand à elle vouvoie Neji, car il est son aîné (elle l'appelle grand-frère, ne l'oublions pas). Ce qui m'amène à vous parler de la politesse au Japon. Peut être l'avez-vous remarqué dans le manga (je ne parle pas de l'anime il n'est pas toujours très bien traduit et je le connais moins bien) Hinata parle de manière posée et courtoise, c'est tout simplement parce qu'en japonais, Hinata est extrêmement polie (à cause de son éducation) Je pourrais vous en parler pendant des pages encore mais comme tout le monde s'en fout je vais faire bref! Au japon, on vouvoie tous ses supérieurs (même ses parents), ses camarades de classe (sauf les plus proches mais vraiment très proche!) et même les kohai (plus jeunes) que l'on connaît mal. En bref, Hinata vouvoie à peu près tout le monde, à cause de son extrême timidité et son éducation très sévère!

**7-Tamaya: **Je ne peux pas vous donner la traduction de ce mot, mais les japonais le cri au moment où explose les feux d'artifices (l'Hanabi ) C'est un peu comme pour exprimer leur contentement devant un si beau spectacle...

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**

Et bien voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus...

Cette fic n'était pas partie pour être longue, je ne m'attendais pas d'ailleurs à ce qu'elle attire un tel public, il me semblait qu'HinaNeji n'était pas un couple très apprécié! Quand j'ai écrit le scénario, il y a quelques mois, je l'ai fait cours pour ne pas empiéter sur le temps que je consacre à mon énorme fic Fushigi Yugi... (celle-là, j'en ai encore à ramer:'( ... snif!)

Bref, je suis heureuse que ma fic ait plu et j'espère que vous viendrez lire mes autres fic Naruto... Miou qui fait sa pub

Il y a déjà un One Shot Parodique, _Hinata et la petite pantoufle de vair,_ qui est soumis à la bétalecture en même temps que ce chapitre-ci. Ensuite, une looooooooooooooooongue fic d'aventure qui (selon mes testeuses personnelles) serait plutôt palpitante. Le scénario est fini je vous annonce déjà, une bonne grosse trentaine de chapitres... de quoi s'amuser... ben maintenant reste plus qu'à taper... (la torture... ) et une troisième fic Naruto (celle-ci en projet toujours) qui serait une romance sur le ton de l'humour... juste pour mon râleur

Voilà donc, pour conclure, je voudrais une fois encore et toujours remercier Etincelle pour sa gentillesse, sa patience et son soutien!!

Un poutou aussi à Valiré, ma meilleure amie, ma lectrice des premières heures et la grande accompagnatrice de mes délires!

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eux la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont donné le courage de bosser sur cette fic!

Pis une gros câlin à mes topines du fofo qui sont passées lire ma fic, avec qui je m'amuse bien et qui parviennent à me supporter!!!!

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des com', ne serait-ce pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre (non, parce que pour une fic HP, personne ne m'a laissé de com' pour me donner d'avis sur la fin... çà m'a rendue toute triste!!!!)

Bise et à bientôt avec une nouvelle fic!


End file.
